


Where Things Went BeRsErK (The better version)

by Distirb



Series: Where things went bErSeRk [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distirb/pseuds/Distirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School life adaptation.</p><p>Gamzee is the son of the principal in a upscale private school. Vriska is unexpectedly forced into a friendship with him and Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I am very deeply sorry for what I did to you. I'm really bad at reviewing my own work so I miss a LOOOOOOOT. In the first version, I switched from first person to third for no reason, a bunch of spelling and grammar errors, and a shit ton of repetition. I am SOOOOOOOO freaking sorry. I tried a lot harder on this version, keeping to the exact (except for the spelling and repetition) story line and dialogue. Please forgive my amateur status.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I can't believe those little snitches," I paid them fifty bucks each, silence money and then payment for one simple job. They were supposed to teach that little wimp John a lesson and not get caught. That's what I get for hiring out anyone from the football team. So here I am walking my 'happy' ass down to detention. You'd think the punishment would be worse for what I did, but in a prep school like this, you could almost get away with murder. Almost. Unfortunately, instead of getting expelled, suspension, or in school suspension, we get to be put to work for four hours after school. 

Everyone knew where detention was, even though so few students got in trouble, but it was mandatory for every teacher to take you by the room freshman year. There's never a teacher in the room, only instructions on the white board for your chosen assignment and grouping. If you didn't complete your task by the end of detention, you would do the same thing the next day and another day would be added to your sentence. I was in for two weeks, so I hoped I could get my shit done everyday and get the fuck out. I opened the door and did a quick scan of the room. Seven people, including me. The three idiots I hired, and two idiots that never left detention. I knew Tavros from elementary school, but the other everyone knew; He was the god damned son of the freaking chairman, Gamzee. 

The pair were known for being detention rats since freshman year, Tavros was physically incapable of doing the tasks for detention anyway and Gamzee didn't want to do his shit and leave him behind. I remember for months Gamzee did his share and Tavros' share, but they wouldn't validate it, mostly because the chairman hated Tavros and figured his son would give up on being his friend if he was stuck in detention, that's the power of social class for you. I don't think the chairman knows how nuts his son really is. I've been to detention once before for socking a teacher in the face, but he touched my butt and got fired when they played the video feed back, and I got out of detention without having to lift a perfectly manicured finger. 

I took a seat in the front of the room, on the opposite side of the jocks. Gamzee and Tavros were seated a few desks behind me. I read the board and waited for the intercom to tell us to start our work. I felt six set of eyes drilling a hole in the side of my head, I pursed my Cerulean Blue lips and tried to ignore it. I was assigned to an area close to my 'admirers', collect trash and bring it back to the classroom. We put our names on it and someone monitors the cameras to make sure we're doing our own work. It's ridiculous, but effective. No one, no matter what social class, wants to pick up trash for four hours. 

When the announcement came we got started, I walked out before Tavros and Gamzee. I have no reason to talk to them or them to me. Tavros probably hates me since I put him in his incapable predicament, but we'll never know. I turned left and Gamzee pushed Tavros off to the right. I never understood that weird friendship. Tavros was considered middle class, nothing special, here on scholarship like most the population, but Gamzee had it all, money, power, and possibly looks if he wore something other than baggy sweat pants and a deep purple sweatshirt. Who wears sweat shirts in spring? No one but him and the trolls who hang out in the computer room after school.

I made a couple turns through the corridor, they were mostly empty, and found my trash spot. Ugh. This is gunna suck, they gave me the smokers hangout no way am I going to find a whole garbage bag of cigarette butts. It'd be easier for me to smoke that many. Speaking of which, I pulled a pack of cigarette out of the front pocket of my book back and lit it, I didn't get one this morning because I woke up late. Also my first period teacher is out to get me. I sat down on the ground and leaned back on the wall. I wish I had a way out of this. I took another drag, but my break was short lived, I had company. Standing up and squashing my fag with the ball of my foot, I faced my visitors.

"We want the rest of our money, Vriska."

"Yea, just because we got in trouble doesn't mean we didn't get the job done."

I rolled my eyes at them and laughed, "You 'got the job done' did ya? Well, the job included not getting me detention for two weeks and not hitting my dear John in the face. Oh, and look, here we are, Johnny-boy had a nice shiner and I'm cleaning up trash," I clapped my hands, "Bravo!"

"Listen here, bitch, you'll give us our money or we'll give you a black eye too. I don't care if your a girl or not," he walked towards me, "I'll beat you to a pulp."

I only to half a step back, I was trained since I was four to fight like a man, and get beat like a man. This guy held no power over me, nor did he have the capabilities to beat me at my own specialty. 

"Oh, if I knew how full of shit you were I would have brought an extra trash bag, that way I'd be done with today's and tomorrows work all in one shot." 

His face turned red with furry, he threw two punches at me, but missed completely. So, I round house kicked him in the ribs, punched him in the nose, and took off around the corner. I out ran them easily, since they were lineman, they had no speed. I ran through trees and hopped bushed, barely paying attention to where I was going, only to how far away the yelling was. I paid so little attention, I ended up getting caught in something hard and heavy. I fell forward onto my forearms, and I'm pretty sure I dislocated my shoulder. 

"Graceful landing Vriska." I looked up to meet a pair of big brown eyes. I quickly untangled my ankle from his chair, it stung a little, but it's probably fine. 

"Shut up," I could hear my name being called not too far off. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, uhh, Gamzee and I usually sit out here until curfew, Umm yea, Since I can't really do any of my tasks," I think I remember his job was to fix a bench or something, he must have done something pretty insane to get such harsh treatment. "Seems like I'll never get out of detention."

"No one can really be that helpless," I started to move my ankle around, it stung a little more than I hoped. "Have you eve tried?"

"I guess I really don't have the motivation, I did, but it wasn't worth it." the voices got closer, "Vriska, uhh, who's looking for you?" The voices were mad close, too close, I had to think of something, and quick. 

"Ignore them. Actually, hide me." Right as my pursuers came into view, I ducked behind a bush.

"Hey, cripple, you see that bitch Vriska?"

"Uhhhh, I don't think so," he caves so easily I could tell he was lying just by his voice, I could only wonder what his face looks like. I gave him a little nudge through the bush, "Oh! Uhh, she tripped over my chair and ran into the trees, uhh, that way," he pointed off to the side. 

"Thanks dweeb," and they ran off.

"Yea, thanks dweeb," I crawled out from behind the bush and bumped my shoulder to his, "no really, thanks, I couldn't take all three of them." I smiled at him and he blushed, turning away when he looked at my eye. I forgot I lost my glasses. Now a few people know about it, too many for my comfort.

"Yo, Tav, what the fuck's goin' on here?" Gamzee had walked up from behind us and surprised me. 

"Oh, hey Gamzee, did you get me a water?"

"Sure did mother fucker, and Faygo, and something extra special too," He pointed a toothy grin at his friend, with pointed K9 teeth. Whatever, when you have money you can pretty much do whatever you want with it. He looked over at me with mild curiosity, curly hair covering his forehead. He was even wearing face paint, to me he looked like a vampire clown, but I'm no one to judge, I look like the fucking terminator. I was a little jealous of his purple pajama pants, it would have been nice to have worn something more comfortable today. I looked down at my jeans, grass stains, and a lovely hole now adorned my favorite pair. 

Everyone wore the color of their class, I got lucky with a nice blue, while poor plain Tavros got brown, like his hair and eyes. It's not like I want to wear blue everyday, so I colored my hair blue. I generally stick to black clothing. "How do you get Faygo on campus?"

"I have my connections," He winked at me, "Motherfuckers will do anything for money."

"Seems like it," I glanced off in the direction the jocks went, I'm sure they won't be back anytime soon. "It's a pity people are so easily manipulated," I chuckled. Money's never an issue to everyone Green class and up are generally spawn of lawyers, politicians, CEOs, drug cartel, you know, the 1%. Everyone else got in on scholarship by grades or extracurricular activities. Of course being from a high class family gives you extra privileges, like my allowance. I could only guess how much Gamzee's allowance was, since his father was the principal, and he was a higher class than I was. Not that it really mattered, I didn't want to spend any more time sitting with these morons, they might think we're friends. 

"Hey Vriska, wanna hit," I didn't notice, but while I was stuck in my own thoughts Tavros had rolled a joint, a pretty good one at that. This wouldn't be my first time smoking, hell sometimes I put a little bit at the end of my cigarettes when I was nauseous, but I only smoke with people I like. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hang out in the bushes with these idiots. 

"If you don't mind the interruption, sure." 

"You're not interrupting us, Vriska, it'll be, uhh, really nice if you joined us," Tavros smiled at me, I thanked him and took a hit. The paper was blueberry and tasted really nice, after a few minutes I could barely feel my ankle throbbing. 

It was actually kind of nice hanging out with them, getting past Tavros's bad jokes and Gamzee's ridiculous taste in music (what the hell is ICP?). Eventually we all just decided to lay back onto the grass and stare at the sky. 

"What the fuck's up with your eye?" Gamzee paused his music and leaned up on his elbow. He definitely surprised me, only Kanaya knew about my eye (well, and probably Jade, my roommate, but I'm not sure) and now a few jocks know and these two. 

"I upgraded," I hoped he would just let it go, and I'm pretty sure I sounded a bit irritated. 

"What's that mean?" Tavros spoke on the other side of me. 

"It means, instead of staying fucking half blind, I got rid of my eye and upgraded to something better and stronger," I know I sounded irritated now, because I was. Incredibly. 

"No need to be mean, mother fucker, I was only curious." 

"Well, before today only my best friend knew about my eye, and by tomorrow the whole school will probably know, and that irritates me. So sooooooorry for being mean." I started to get up, hoping I could leave before my anger got the best of me. Gamzee decided it was quite amusing to make me angry, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Now now, no need to be embarrassed, everyone here's unique," He smiled at me, a kind of goofy natural smile. It showed his pointed cuspids, and right now it didn't look strange, just natural for the Gamzee I got to know in the last hour. He's incredibly insane, but he looked out for Tavros, so he had to be at least a little sane. 

My own thoughts made me laugh, "And you're one of the most unique people I know. So let me ask you a question then, what why do you paint your face?"

"Why do you?" His question made me laugh louder than I have in quite a while, I never figured he would have such a simple answer, but it made so much sense. 

"You say the weirdest things, I wanna see way you look like without face paint." I pulled my sleeve over my palm, "Can I?" He just smirked a little. So I started with his forehead, he was almost as pale as his paint. And his skin was smooth, he must have to wash his face pretty often considering there's literally a pound of makeup covering his pores. With only his lips, and my sleeve covered in grey and white face paint, I worked a little slower. His lips were thin and pale pink, but somewhat mesmerizing. He was pretty much perfectly symmetrical, with only a slight crook in his nose, but he had a strong chin, high cheekbones, and rounded eyes. "You're pretty handsome underneath it all," I spoke without realizing and watched his cheeks turn pink. He looked away, and I could only chuckle. 

"Uhh, Gamzee, it's almost time for curfew," I had almost forgotten Tavros was laying behind me. 

"Oh shit, my roommate's a big snitch, well, it was pleasant wasting time with you," I stood up, my ankle hurt, but it held pretty well. I started to walk of, hopefully without a noticeable limp. 

"See you tomorrow, Vris." I turned back to my new found friends and smiled.

"Yea, see you guys tomorrow," I walked the back way to the girls dorm, since I lost my glasses. I entered from the back and took the back stairwell. I pulled my hair down over my eye and made my way to my dorm room. Jade's light was still on, but she was asleep at her desk. I quickly changed and wrapped up in my comforter, almost looking forward to tomorrow. Almost.


	2. New Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has a pretty eventful day wit her new found group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep as close to the original as possible, but there were some things that definitely needed to be changed.

The next day I woke up a little late, I only had twenty minutes to get ready and get to first period. I took a incredibly quick shower, threw my hair in a loose bun, and threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue jacket. With only a little bit of makeup I practically ran to first period, which sucked because my ankle hurt like hell. I had made sure to grab another pair of aviators and they currently flopped around on my face. 

The whole day practically went by in a flash, a few names thrown at me in the hall, a couple of rude bumps, but nothing remotely new. Generally I was resented because I was higher class, or I had hurt someone's feelings. Same shit different day. When it was finally the end of the day, I was pretty exhausted. Even though it was elementary bull shit, it still takes a toll on a person. More mental than physical, but my ankle hurt like hell and I wasn't excited for being back in detention. Actually that was a lie I was 40% excited for detention, 60% not.

I waited for the bell, and then for the classroom to clear out. I wasn't going to try to shove my way out of the classroom only to try to weave my way through a crowded hallway. I waited about five minutes before limping my way to detention. I contemplated going to the nurses office to lie down, but they she would want to put all these weird herbs on me, and I was not feeling that, she was way too into natural healing for my taste. Plus she didn't like that I had a mechanical eye instead of my original. 

Obviously I was the last one to detention. I tried to walk in as carefree as I could, but I feel like I just look stupid. I was greeted by the smartest group of jocks.

"Hey freak, couldn't find you yesterday, did you go cry to your mommy," Jesus christ they're incredibly stupid, and he actually got a fist-bump for that, wow.

"My mom's dead jack ass."

"Well, whatever, gunna kill me with your laser eye, like, what are you supposed to be? Cyclopse from xmen, or something? You wear those glasses to stop a laser-beam that could kill everything you look at?"

"Did it take you all day to think of that?" I started slowly clapping, "I'm totally blown away by your intelligence. Stunned speechless actually." I walked over to the same seat as yesterday, noticing Tavros was giggling and Gamzee had a wicked smirk on his face. Hopefully I put the three stooges in their place, god I couldn't handle a run in with them today. 

I checked out the board, I had a very different task today. Nothing too hard, but it was annoying none the less. When the intercom announced the start, I waited for the jocks to leave the room, Tavros wheeled by me and poked my side, I stuck my tongue out at him and he wheeled to an empty area in front of the class and started spinning in a circle. Gamzee stopped next to me and offered his hand to help me up. 

"Thanks," I took his hand and was almost lifted out of my chair. Underneath those baggy clothes, I bet he's all muscle. I glanced up an him, "Hey, where's your makeup today?"

"You called him handsome yesterday so he decided to try the natural look today," Tavros stopped spinning, and smiled at me, "Are you, uhh, gunna come hang out with us today, Vriksa?"

"Sorry Tav, not today, I have to get out of detention," he smiled at the nickname I gave him in elementary, except in elementary it sounded like 'Tab' with my speech impediment.

"Ohh, well, we'll be wandering around today, so we'll probably run into each other, uhh, eventually," Tavros rolled to the door, Gamzee let me slide my hand out of his and winked at me.

"See ya, later, Vris," he walked over to Tavros and they left the room. I continued to smile after them and waited a bit before my way out of the classroom. 

Almost immediately after I exited the room, I had my favorite group of idiots slam me into the wall. 

"What the fuck man," I needed to get better glasses, because once again they fell of my face. I grabbed them and put them back on, attempting to get up. "Picking on a cripple is not gentlemanly."

"As if, I bet your just made out of metal, like a robot, so stop faking and get up," He grabbed the front of my jacket and pinned me up against the lockers. My feet were no longer touching the floor. I held onto his wrist for a little support, and kicked him in the ribs, with my good foot of course. He immediately dropped me, "You bitch," he spoke a little breathlessly, but I barely paid attention. With any attempt to break my fall I landed directly on my hurt ankle and I'm positive it's broken. I had let out a small shriek and grabbed my ankle. 

"Hey man, I don't think she's faking, lets get out of here," the jock standing to the right spoke out, he must be the smart one. 

"Fine, but we're not done here Vriksa. Your ass is mine," And all three of them took off. 

My ankle hurt like hell, I could feel beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. I tried to move my ankle but every time I did, the room spun. I started digging through my bag, hoping to find my cell phone, but no luck. I must have left it on my nightstand. I couldn't move, I couldn't call Kanaya for help, and no one's just randomly going to walk down the detention hall. I leaned back against the lockers, I was pretty helpless right now and in complete self loathing. I only had a few options, find a way to get up and hop to the nurses office or crawl there, and neither of those was going to happen. Caught up in my own thoughts, and pain, I didn't hear the harsh squeaking of rubber wheels on linoleum, or even notice when Tavros had called my name. I didn't register anything until I was lifted off the ground, princess style I might add. 

"What the-" I thrashed a little bit, but didn't fall.

"Woah there feisty mother fucker, calm down." Gamzee squeezed me closer to him, keeping a firm grip on my knees and shoulder. "You're okay, it's just me."

"Are you okay, Vriska?" Tavros wheeled up next to Gamzee and rolled up my pants over my ankle, "Woah, that's uhh, pretty swollen, uhh, we should probably get you to the nurses' office." 

I buried my head in Gamzee's jacket, I sniffed his jacket, "Did you smoke already?" When the hell did they find time to do that? "We probably shouldn't go to the nurses office, that woman's crazy, I hate her and the feeling's pretty mutual," I tried my best to convince them, "Anyway, I can just cut it off, maybe get a whole new leg. Anything would be better than seeing that bitch."

"NO, we are going to the mother fuckin' nurse, and you're going to sit there quietly while she wraps your mother fuckin' ankle, then you're going to do whatever she tells you to make it all better. End of story. Now stop struggling or you're going to have to replace your ass because I WILL drop you." I was completely stunned, my jaw dropped open, but I quickly shut it. I held my tongue, sulking until we go to the nurse. 

\--------

Tavros and I stood outside the nurses' office waiting for Gamzee. I leaned against the wall and stared at my skilfully wrapped ankle. "This sucks so much. I can't wear a shoe over this wrap, and I have to use this stupid crutch." I glanced at the crutch leaning up against the wall, ugh.

"You should be grateful you can walk," I looked at Tavros, I had pretty much taken away that ability from him and here I am complaining to him. 

"If I were in your shoes I'd upgrade, it's not that difficult."

"Unlike you I actually want to keep my original body parts. I wouldn't feel like myself if I didn't."

"I don't understand. Don't you want to walk again? If I was in your shoes," no matter how ugly they are, "I would do anything and everything to walk again. My father says weakness is a disease, and apparently being a girl is a weakness too, but you deal with the cards you're dealt." 

"Vriska, what's your dad like?"

"What?" I glared down at him.

"Umm, well, a person is greatly influenced by their parents. So I was, uhh, just thinking he might be a very harsh guy, uh, telling you something like that."

"I don't have daddy issues."

"I'm not saying that, uhh, exactly, I'm just saying there's a little bit of, uhh, cruelness in your upgrading a weakness to machinery, uhh, I didn't mean anything else," he was looking at the floor, probably because I was no longer leaning on the wall. 

"Weakness is a disadvantage, In a world like this, the weak are stepped on while the strong use their bodies to climb to the top. That's all there is too it." My voice rose pretty quick into almost a yell and Tavros has moved himself backwards, he literally looked like a deer in headlights. Gamzee had already exited the nurses' office and squeezed in between Tavros and I. 

"Calm down sis," he turned to Tavros, "What happened? Why an the fuckin' yelling?"

Tavros just looked up at him, it seemed like he was about to speak but my cell phone interrupted us. Looks like it was in my back pocket the whole time, man I'm a dumb ass sometimes. I took it out and saw that the screen was cracked, great, something new to replace. 

"What?" I answered the phone, my tone laced in distaste. 

"Why are you in the nurses office?"

"I'm not, I'm standing right outside it. Thanks for the concern, Dad."

"Does this have to do with why you're in detention? I have the principal up my ass right now telling me to get you under control."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you have quite a bit up you ass anyway. I'll deal with it."

"You better, I'm tired of cleaning up your shit, missy,and stop getting caught. It gives me a bad reputation."

"No problem pops," I hung up the phone, "Fuck you too."

"I thought you said you didn't have daddy issues," Tavros wheeled past me and started spinning in circles.

"I think you have to actually have a relationship with your dad to have an issue," I stuck my crutch in his wheel, almost throwing him out of his chair, "You're making me dizy."

Tavros stuck his tongue out at me and rolled out of my reach and started spinning again. 

"Do you like 'IT'," Tavros' kept spinning, and I tried to stop him again, but he was too far away.

"Do you mean 'it' like sex, or the movie?" He came to an abrupt stop staring at me in shock.

"The m-movie," he didn't go back to spinning, which I was grateful for, and it was hilarious to see him get so flustered. 

"It's not a bad movie I guess, why?"

Gamzee snaked his hand around my waist, "Because that's what we're going to go watch, it's Friday and the cerfew's not until 10, so come hang out." He smirked at me, I still had a choice, but going with them was the better one. "Your other choice is filing papers for the secretaries."

"Sure, 'IT' sounds great," I mostly meant the movie, but a small part of me meant something else. But no one needs to know that. 

We walked to the boys dorm, making small talk. I walked with my crutch, refusing to lean on Gamzee when he offered. So he walked up to Tavros and started pushing him, I guess he can't help but, well, help. I watched his back, he had a horrible posture. And he was quite tall too, I couldn't tell if he was trying to make himself seem shorter or if he just didn't care. He was probably a little self conscious, considering he usually wore a ton of face paint. Still, he was handsome and I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on him for quite a while. 

Tavros was also very strange to me. It didn't seem like much had changed since elementary school. His stutter was a little better. He always came off as shy to people, but he's really energetic. I heard he still likes to role play, which is probably a little harder in his current state. I thought back to elementary school when we would play Peter Pan. He loved the story, a young boy who never grew up and with only a bit of happiness, he would fly through the sky, laughing and whooping. I generally played the part of Wendy and Captain Hook. One day on the playground I convinced him to jump off the swing so he could fly and rescue me from captain hook. But it was a really bad plan, but as a child I didn't know any better. The end result was severe nerve damage to his lower spine. He was back to his usual self after about a year of recovery, and he didn't even blame me. I definitely blamed myself, that's why I hadn't talked to him since. 

"Hey, Vriska, anyone home?" I almost fell over Tavros, who had stopped directly in my path. I met his eyes, "Are you listening?"

"Does it look like I was listening?"

"Oh, uhh, well, no, but I wasn't sure," he looked away from me for the second time today, " I was just wondering if you were comfortable coming into the boys dorm with us, Gamzee can take you the back way, I have to take the elevator though."

"Tav, this isn't my first time coming here, I got it covered," He looked up and met my smile. We walked up to the front desk and I waved at Ben, the security guard on duty. 

"Hey, Vriska, It's been a while," I limped over to him and smiled.

"No kidding, how's your son?"

"Pretty good, he really like the dirt bike you got him for his birthday, he says 'thank you'. He asked me to give you a kiss for him too, but I could lose my job." I laughed, Ben is such a great guy. "You're not with John today? I heard about what you did Vriska, very naughty." When been says I did something wrong, I feel bad. He was such a sweet guy.

"I'm done with John, he's such a wimp. It just makes me so angry that he couldn't even defend himself." I shook my head.

"You should be nicer to people Vriska, not everyone's a black belt in just about every martial arts."

"You got a point, Well, I'll see you later!"

"Don't stay past curfew, I don't have the night shift," He waved me through and laughed. I stood at the door waiting for Gamzee and Tavros to move their butts. They seemed pretty surprised by our discussion, but shrugged it off. We all took the elevator up to the fourth floor, Tavros thought I was going to take the stairs, pft. When the elevator stopped I let Tavros and Gamzee off first, as I started to get off I bumped into someone who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Ouch, watch it."

"Sorr- Vriska?" I recognized the voice, John, oh and accompanying him was his ironic boyfriend, Dave. 

"Oh man, " I laughed, "I was just talking about you." I smirked at him, he had a dorky face, buck teeth and wide rimmed glasses, he was pretty lanky for being only a few inches taller than me. He was pretty charming, and had an amazing taste in movies. Dave, on the other hand, stood quite a bit taller than me. He always wore a dark pair of Aviators and stupid, 'ironic', tshirts. Today it was Hello Kitty. I always had trouble telling what emotions were stirring behing that stone cold face, but today it was obvious, he was pissed to see me. 

"What are you doing here?" Dave stepped in front of John, as if a 5'5" petite girl, with a crutch I might add, was threatening. 

"I'm not here for John, if that's what you think." I held my head high and shoulders back, intimidation wasn't going to work, but it made me feel batter. 

"This is the male dorm, you're not supposed to be here."

"What?" I laughed, "What's going to happen if I'm here? An outbreak of cooties? I figured everyone would have their shots by now."

"Stay away from Egbert."

"Um, once again, since you obviously weren't listening, I'm not here to take your precious little John away. What use is he anyway?"

"I mean it," Dave had completely backed me into the wall, which seems to be happening too much lately. Oh just wait until my foots better fucker, I will destroy you.

My standoff with Dave didn't last much longer, a hand on his shoulder surprised him a little and he backed away.

"What's going on here mother fuckers?" Gamzee stood eye to eye with Dave.

"Nothing, just talking," Dave didn't back down, but his stone cold face was back.

"Well, if you don't fucking mind, Vriska's not here to 'talk' to you. You're. Wasting. Our. Time." And with that he grabbed my arm and hauled me off down the hall. 

"God dammit, Gamzee, You're fucking hurting my arm. I can't keep up. Ouch, tall mother fucker." He let go of my arm and grabbed my shoulders with both hands, he brought his face down to meet mine. I could see every little bit of color in his eyes, I thought they were grey, but they had a slight hint of purple and a little yellow. 

"You're trouble everywhere you go." I only smiled back at him, trouble clung to me, not all of it's my fault. He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder, his curly hair tickled my face. I could feel him relax and I just breathed in his sent. It was comfortable I could almost get high off his sent alone. 

"Are we going in?" Tavros was behind Gamzee now, movie in his lap. Gamzee lifted his head off my shoulder and opened the door we were standing next to. He sat down on his bed, which wasn't made, and leaned back against the wall. Tavros turned on the TV and DVD player and put the disk in. Gamzee patted the space on his bed next to him and I sat down on the edge. But that quickly changed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. He once again rested his head on my shoulder, and I just leaned back into him. Tavros locked his chair in place and let the movie begin.

By the end of the movie Gamzee's grip on me was tighter and Tavros had wrapped himself in a sheet from the bed. We all had a Faygo in hand and went through three bags of popcorn. I wasn't really a big fan of scary movies, but this one was pretty good. 

"Well, an hour until curfew, wanna play some video games?" Tavros spoke with a small shake to his voice.

"What? Too scared of 'IT' to go to bed?" I stuck his tongue out at him.

"N-no, umm I just don't want to go back to my room yet. It's no fun."

"Sure, Tav, we have plenty of time for games," I sat up and let him get out of the bed. He seemed a lot calmer than Tavros, but still a little tense. Tavros poked me in the knee

"You can't tell me the movie didn't scare you," he whispered.

"Only little kids get scared of 'IT', obviously someone has to be the adult here, or else there would be chaos."

Gamzee handed Tavros a controller and sat down in a beanbag chair next to him. I decided to opt out of playing and just watched. As I watched, my eyelids got heavier and heavier, eventually I just dosed off. I didn't wake up when Tavros left, or when Gamzee unrolled me from the covers to join me. Nope, I didn't wake up at all, and I slept very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter is going to be a bit different, but I'll keep the best parts in there ;)


	3. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is given a very hard choice, hopefully she makes the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to change a lot of the third chapter, but I have a plan!

I woke up not realizing where I was, it was dark and warm. Which wasn't normal. Jade, my roommate, loved the sun where I pretty much loathed it. So mornings were too bright and awful. It was very nice to wake up in complete darkness. What initially woke me up what an awful honking noise, but what completely woke me up was the another mass moving in the bed next to me to switch the noise off. The other mass, which I now realized was Gamzee, immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. I awkwardly let myself be held against his bare, muscular, chest. He was practically radiating heat. I tried to shift a little to see if my captor would loosen his grip, but no such luck. Oh why me, why do I have to be stuck not only between the wall and Gamzee, but in his arms. I was glad I didn't 'dress to impress' yesterday or I'd be very uncomfortable. 

The alarm clock went off again and one arm loosened it's grip on me to pick up the phone that kept making the noise. After a few moments, of what must have been contemplation, he slipped his arm out from under me and got up. 

"I know you're awake," He poked my forehead. "No need to be embarrassed, sis, you just fell asleep."

"I'm not embarrassed," I pushed myself up and folded my legs into a pretzel. "I just didn't know how to get out of the situation without prying you off of me with a crow bar."

He laughed, "I couldn't help myself, I like to cuddle." He smirked at me, "You're hair is so messed up." 

"Well, your hair is always messed up!" I started combing my knotted hair with my fingers, and he only laughed again. He walked over to his closet door, grabbed a hat from the top shelf and tossed it at me.

"You're gunna need that to get out of here today," I caught the hat and started twisting my hair up so it would fit in. "Ben isn't on duty today, so you're gunna have to use a different way."

"I do not sneak out of the boys dorm. I will walk out the front like every other person here."

"Oh really, and how are you gunna do that?" He sat back down on the bed next to me. 

"Exactly how I just said I would. I'll wear the hat, because I probably look like I have sex hair, but I'm going to walk right out the front door." I saw him smirk, he grabbed a towel off his chair and walked over to the the only other door in his room.

"Tell me later how that goes," and with that he shut the door. What the heck? I heard the shower turn on. As good a time as ever to leave. 

I did exactly what I said I was going to do, walked right out. No one stopped me, questioned me, or really even looked at me. I took off the hat about halfway to the dorm and let my hair fall. It was pretty early for a Saturday so not too many people were wandering around. When I got back to my room I quickly stripped, hopped in the shower and was almost done getting ready when Jade woke up. 

"What time did you get back?" she yawned and stretched her arms out. Her fingers were covered in colored rubber bands, it helps her remember important stuff. 

"Right before curfew," I smiled at her and turned on my blow drier. I was supposed to meet Kanaya today in the library, so I need to hurry up. Today I wore a pair of pitch black skinny jeans, that had bright blue seams, and a black v neck t shirt. Since my hair wasn't going to dry anytime soon, I braided it to the side, The braid made the black to blue transition look really nice. Jade stumbled to the bathroom, I'm so glad she randomly falls asleep, it would make sneaking in and out a big problem.

I walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed an apple and a granola bar, I wasn't feeling too hungry. Then I made my way over to the library. It had started to get chillier, which is nice, but wolves start to get more active during this time of year. Since the academy is very remote, it's common to have them in the woods surrounding us. Generally it isn't a problem, since there's a brick wall surrounding the school, but there have been a few incidents in the past. It's actually kind of cool to hear them at night.

I walked into the library and saw Kanaya waiting for me at one of the tables. 

"You're late," She pulled her green lips into a thin line. 

"Sorry," I smiled at her. Kanaya is my absolute best friend. Or at least the closest I come to having a best friend. You see, she used to have a huge crush on me from middle school to our second year of high school. I kinda knew, but figured it was my imagination. What had stopped her infatuation with me was sitting right next to her, Rose. Rose came into her life through a book club, they practically liked all the same books. They started hanging out more and Kanaya started hanging out less with me. Eventually we leveled off somewhere and now I really only hang out with Kanaya on weekends and during lunch, when I eat lunch. 

"Hellooooo? Are you listening?" Kanaya was waving her hand in my face. 

"Not one bit," I looked over at her and smiled.

She lest out and exasperated sigh, "Where's your crutch? It hasn't been one day since you got it and you've already abandoned it. Don't you feel any pain?" She looked under the table at my horribly wrapped bandage. My ankle felt better today, I also took a few pain killers before I left. 

"I didn't abandon it, I just lost it." At one point Kanaya and my feelings were as mutual as it was going to get with me. I had started a fight with someone in the Martial Arts club for just about no reason and Kanaya punched me in the nose. I was completely impressed and it kinda shocked me. I realized later that the feelings I thought were love were just an admiration for her, and Rose was already in her life.

"Come on, Vriska, Won't you take care of your body?" She grabbed my book bag and opened it up. She flipped through my folder with all my homework in it. "God, this is such a mess. You should organize this better."

"No way, organization is stupid, I know exactly where everything is and that's all that matters."

"Fine, fine." She shook her head. I glanced over at rose who was deep into a book report. We had a mutual agreement to disagree, she didn't like me and I didn't like her. So we pretty much ignored each other. I started to pull out my homework when an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Vriska Serket, please report to the principal's office, I repeat, Vriska Serkert please report to the principals office." 

There are only two reasons you get called to the principal's office, either your were an incredibly exceptional student (which i was not, I was slightly above average), or you really fucked up. I could only guess. There was one other thing about being called to the principal's office. Every single speaker received the message, and speakers were everywhere. As soon as the announcement clicked off, everyone turned to look at me. Shit. I packed up everything I just took out of my bag, but I left it for Kanaya to watch over. 

So once again, here I am, walking across campus. About now I started to wish I had my crutch, with all this walking. The pain killers were definitely still working, and I pulled another one out of my pocket, for my nerves. Man I wish I could have a cigarette right about now, but they're in my book bag. The principals office was in the same building as detention hall and as I entered my favorite trio of jocks were leaving. Hey, why weren't they announced over the loud speaker?

I walked into the office, the secretary sitting behind the desk didn't even look up. "He will see you now."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Thanks." How rude.

I opened a huge wooden door that said Dr. Makara in gold plated letters. 

"Have a seat Miss. Serket," he motioned to one of the big comfy chairs in front of his desk. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Well I'm not exactly an excellent student, so I could tell you reasons I'm not here for." I plopped down in the chair, glad I took another pain killer. 

"Right, I actually brought you her to inform you your duties in detention are no longer necessary, but you have to show up to the room every day for the next week and a half. It's only for the favor I am about to ask of you."

"What?" I was pretty stunned, The freaking principal is asking a favor of me? What. The. Hell.

"I have heard that my son is quite fond of you," What the heck is this man talking about? "It's pretty obvious. And since you are from a high class family and have a very bright future, I approve of you two advancing the relationship." What. The. Fuck. "I heard that you spent the night in his dorm room last night, while I do not approve of rule breaking, I will let this slide."

"Excuse me, Mr Makara, I don't mean to interrupt, but what are you getting at?"

"Okay, I will get straight to the point. I completely despise that low class fool my son has been hanging around, and if the information on your file is correct, you should be more than capable of what needs to be done to make that friendship stop. Either with convincing or finishing what you started in elementary school." 

When he finished talking I just stared at him, jaw hanging open. I could not believe what he was saying, I'm going to have to go home and check the bottle for these pain killers to see if they cause delusions, because there is no way this just happened. 

"Miss. Serket? i need an answer promptly." I came out of my daze and regained my composure. 

"What happens if I refuse?" I leaned back into the chair and crossed my legs and my arms, if there was anything else I could cross, I would, I did not want to be here right now. 

"Well, since your father is a very prominent businessman, lawyer, and author, there's nothing much I can do. But I do know you need to leave campus monthly to update your software," he tapped his left eye, "And I'm not sure what might happen if you were suspended from leaving campus until you carry out my task. I do believe you are due for an update next weekend, is that right?"

I just about lost it right there in my chair, I stood up as quick as I could, "No fucking way, I won't do jack shit for you. You conniving bastard, but I can guarantee you can't suspend me from leaving campus next weekend." I walked to his big wooden door, opened it, gave him a lovely gesture with my middle finger and took off. 

I skipped going to the library to grab my stuff. I didn't have time for that right now. I know I couldn't call my father, he never answers when I call. So there was only one person left that could help me. The smartest tech guy in school, he's a little eccentric, but I needed to know what he was capable of.

I climbed the stairs to the third floor of the boys dorm. I didn't even care about my ankle right now. I thought about when I first got my eye, I was careless and just like any other doctor's appointment, I skipped it. The first day after my scheduled appointment nothing happened, but the second day was scary, I shivered thinking about it. In the morning, I had woken up like normal, but I had a weird tingling sensation around my left eye. About half way through the day the vision in the eye went in and out, and eventually there would be a spark or two running across my vision. After only a few minutes of that, the eye caused a full blown seizure while I was in class. I had a concussion and stayed in a hospital for a week because they had to monitor my condition. Since then I've never missed an appointment.

I stopped in front of his door, wondering if I really wanted to tell another person about my eye. With slight hesitation I knocked on the door. 

"Yea? Coming." I heard someone stumble around and unlock the door, most people only had one or two locks on their door, but I heard at least six locks. The door swung open revealing a strange guy about my height. His very thick rimmed glasses were cracked and so were his teeth, and I could see behind him a ton of posters of horses, some workout equipment and computer parts strewn everywhere, great. 

"Equius?" I knew it was him but I wanted to ask just in case. 

"Yea, what's up, it's not my birthday." 

"What?" 

"If you're a hired stripper, it's not my birthday."

"Why the fuck do you think- no never mind, I need your help."

"With what?" He opened the door wider and let me in, closing and locking it behind me. 

"Listen this is gunna sound crazy but I need to know if you can work with special types of machinery."

"Hit me." So I pulled off my glasses, took a deep breath and opened my eyes, "Woah, I've read so much about this kind of robotics, the concept of it seems so surreal." He lifted his hand to touch the skin around my eye, "And it doesn't need to take over any other part of the facial structure. How does it plug in? what does it work off of? Is there a power source inside or does it run off of straight your neurons?" 

"I don't know, but here's what I need you to do.." I explained to him the exact situation. He sat and listened, then I told him what happens when I don't do for my monthly checkups. From there on it was all him. 

"May I take it out?" I nodded and he opened up his closet door to reveal a huge setup, he had about four monitors, each connected to a different tower, he found a small port he could plug one of his many adapters into. It was very interesting to watch, each monitor displayed something different about how the programming to my eye worked, he read each with extreme focus. This went for hours, I ended up being there until I had just enough time to get back to my dorm. He gave put my eye back in and gave me his number.

"Call me if you have any problems. But I haven't quite figured out how to update the software, I'm going to need you to visit me tomorrow too." He sounded very serious, I was a little worried since he had no prior experience with this kind of technology, but he had so much he could do to gain the information he needed. 

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow morning then." He had saved some of the files and was already decoding them, he walked to the door with me and nodded, when he closed the door I heard him lock every bolt and chain he had, which was more than six. 

I took the back stairs out and jogged home, I had been sitting for about four hours, I could use a light exercise. When I got back to my dorm, my book bag was sitting on my bed with a note attached. 

Hey, Vris  
Text me and let me know what happened, I also did your homework  
xoxoxoxoxox Kanaya

Man I really love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I have a plan, trust me, It'll be better than where I was going with the last version.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than my my other chapters, but I needed a filler.

Kanaya

"I still haven't heard from Vriska, I'm getting worried." I was laying back on my bed staring at the ceiling. Rose was in one of my bean bag chairs next to me, reading. She just grunted. I know Rose doesn't like Vriska very much because when I met Rose I was still infatuated with Vriska. I couldn't help it, Vriska is someone you can't help but admire. Strong, independent, willful, and even though she's a little bitchy, once you're in her good graces, she's the most amazing person. There's still a part of me that loves her, but more like a sister than a girlfriend. And rose knows this. "I wish you two would get along. Have you even had a full conversation? I've never see you actually speak to each other." This time she sighed and looked away from her book at me.

"Kanaya, I love you dearly, but she's fine. She's like a cockroach-"

"What?!" I sat up in the bed to defend my friend, but Rose lifted her hand at me to stop me. 

"In the best of ways, seriously, she's resilient. she would survive a nuclear explosion and repopulate the earth all by herself." That was a little better, but wasn't there a different way to describe my best friend. 

"Okay, I'll wait a little while before I freak out, I mean it's only Sunday." 

"Right, and it's curfew," Rose closed her book and stood up stretching her back. "So I will see you bright and early for breakfast tomorrow?" She bent over and gave me a kiss. 

"Okay. See you tomorrow, goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, Kanaya, and stop worrying she'll be fine." And with that Rose left, I couldn't help but feel there was seriously something wrong. She was hanging out with the principal's son, and the poor kid that can't walk, and then she gets called to the principal's office out of nowhere. She really had no idea why she was going, even though she made it look like the most normal thing in the world. But she never came back, I know she has extra cigarettes in her dorm, and after a visit to the head honcho, I know she'd need one, or two. I even went to her dorm. Nosy Jade had no idea where she could be and said she hasn't seen her since she left to meet me at the library.

I left her a note, but she hasn't replied. I went by her dorm and she was already gone, Jade said she came home late last night and left before she woke up. It's all very odd for her, but I'll try to sneak by one of her classes to see what's up. I turned off my light and rolled over, making a cocoon out of my comforter. It was hard for me to fall asleep because of that slight nagging feeling, but I eventually drifted off.   
\--------  
I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I didn't feel like putting on makeup today, but I did anyway. Just because I feel like crap doesn't mean I needed to look like it. 

I met Rose on the way down the stairs, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and asked me how I slept. I told her it was a crappy morning and she said I looked good and gave me another kiss. We sat down and ate breakfast together, eggs and toast today. Then we went our separate ways to class. 

I spent most of my early classes trying to get everything done so I could leave a minute early and wait for Vriska outside her class, but couldn't seem to finish on time. Too much thinking when I should be working. Finally at lunch I found her.

"Vriskaaa, are you okay?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, I was slightly taller than her. 

"Yea, I'm fine," She was being short with me, I knew she wouldn't want to talk right now, but I tried to pry anyway.

"So what happened with the principal?"

"He said i was exempt from doing detention duties."

"Well that's awesome, do you want to hang out after school then? I got the new Nicholas Cage movie you wanted," I wiggled my eyebrows at her, I know this has to work. But it didn't, she just shrugged me off.

"Sorry, Kanaya, I gotta go." And with that she took off. I watched her jog off. Well, at least her ankle seemed better. But seriously, What the hell was that? I don't think she looked at me the entire time I spoke to her.

"What the fuck was up with that?" The voice next to me made me jump, I looked over to see Gamzee staring off in her direction. "Hey, you're Kanaya right? Vriska's best friend?"

"It might not seem like it right now, but yes." Lately Gamzee wore his usual makeup every other day, I'm not sure what inspired it, but he's never done that before. 

"Is she ok? See, she's meeting up with that horse freak again."

"What?" I tried to stand up on my tip toes to see where he was looking. I might be taller than Vriska, but Gamzee beats us all in height, "I don't understand, ever since she met with the principal on Saturday, she hasn't texted me or called me, and even when I was just talking to her she was so distant with me. I just don't know what's going on with my best friend." I could feel my eyes welling up. I was so concerned for her, and I really felt like something bad was going to happen. "Wait, what do you mean by 'again'," I was so caught up in my self pity I didn't fully process what he had said. "I think we need to talk." 

Gamzee followed me to an empty table bench and sat across from me, "So what do you know." Tavros joined us at the table with three plates of food, I don't know how he did it, but he did. 

"So yesterday after it's announced for Vriska to go to pop's office I pretty much stared out my window, I figured she'd want to rant or talk about what happened, and when I saw her practically running in the direction of the boys dorm I figured she was super pissed. I tried to wait in the motherfucking stairwell for her, but she doesn't come up the back way. I went down to the security office and they showed me the tape of her entering and we were able to find which motherfucker she needed so badly. Ends up she goes into this computer, horse, centaur, lover's room. I told the guard to text me when she leaves, but she doesn't leave until right before curfew." 

I just stared at him in awe, he was really concerned for her. It kind of made my heart melt a little hearing how desperate he sounded. "Okay well, we need to find a way to get the info from her or from centaur guy. I'll try my best with Vriska, and you two go check him out." I wrote down my phone number on a napkin and handed it to Gamzee, "Call me if you find anything out, seriously, anything at all." He nodded at me, and looked to Tavros. They both shared so much concern for Vriska, and I bet she doesn't even know it.   
\--------  
For Five and a half days we tried to get either Equius (literally the only information we found out) or Vriska to sit down in one place so we could try to figure out what was going on, but they always had an excuse. By this time we came to the conclusion they weren't fucking, since I asked Vriska straight out and she said no, that was the only straight answer I got out of her all week. She's seriously driving me insane. And she looks like she went to hell and back. She has had dark circles under her eyes, was constantly wearing a hair in a bun, no makeup, and only sweat pants and t shirts. The only person who looked remotely good was Gamzee because as soon as I pointed out his dark circles, and he started to wear his makeup every day again. 

It's now Sunday and I can't do it anymore, "We need to just wait in her dorm room for her to get home. I can't do it anymore. I haven't actually seen her in three days."

"Equius either," Tavros put his head in his hands. "We literally stalked him, and nothing." 

"Okay, mother fuckers, I agree with Kanaya, lets just wait for her in her dorm."

"Only one problem, her roommate's really uptight. I'm not sure how we're going to convince her to let us stay after curfew," I was just so tired, I figured she wasn't even much of a problem, all we had to do is tell her to fuck off.   
\--------  
We all sat in Vriska's room, we had to get there an hour earlier because that's when they change shifts at the security desk and no one really pays attention to the security cameras. It was pretty easy to get Jade to just sit on her side of the the dorm and mind her own business. But she was pretty pissed. So now all we had to do was wait the hour until curfew.


	5. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has no way out of her situation, and now must rely on her concerned friends, which is not something she wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not mushing everything together, There's so much I want to add to the story, but I'm really bad at elaborating and adding details. HAHA

"We've tried everything, Vriska, There's nothing I can do unless I can get a hold of the new software update from the lab." Equius really tried his best. We're both very exhausted and we've tried everything, "The only thing left to do is take it out."

"No way, I'm not going to let that bastard win." The school principal has completely cut me off from everything. I couldn't even receive packages, I ordered a new phone and I'm not allowed to pick it up from the mail center. So now I'm stuck with a phone that barely works. I can't even text on it. 

I feel really bad for ignoring all my friends, I know they've been lurking around Equius and me, but I can't talk to them about what's going on. This is between me and that damn principal. I know, I always let my pride get the best of me. It was hard enough to ask Equius for help, I don't think I can handle asking anyone else. 

"Then we have to find a way off campus."

"The only way off campus is through the woods, and you and I both know that's impossible with all the wolves," I can handle fighting people, but wolves? Hell no, even with a gun. 

"Seriously, but what do we have left? And we can't do this on my own. Don't you have some very concerned friends that can help out?" He looked at me, "They've been following me around for the past week, it's fucking weird."

"Yea yea, there's no way I'm going to ask them to walk through the woods with me. That's fucking suicide."

"There's strength in numbers, and strength is the key to everything." I looked around the room at his weird ass posters, we both agreed strength was a big factor in living, but I didn't like his posters. Isn't there a name for this kind of thing? A furry? It's bad enough his room smelled like man sweat, and man did he sweat a lot, the posters just made me hate coming here my every spare moment. 

"Whatever, It's almost curfew, I should be fine, for the night. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll make a better plan."

"You don't have a lot of time to make one, we need to get you out by tomorrow night. Don't be late."

"Okay, jesus, I'll be here." I walked out and heard Equius lock everything up. I went out the back stairs and took the back way home. I lit a cigarette and walked along the wall. I could hear the wolves walking around on the other side, there's no way I'm getting out that way. 

I made it to the girls dorm right on time. 

"Right on time Miss Serket." I ignored the woman security guard. And walked over to the elevator. I was not about to take the stairs. I stepped inside and pushed the button for the third floor. When it closed, I leaned back against the elevator wall. If Jade fucking scolds me again for being late again I'll lose it. I haven't exactly been civil with her lately. A lot of 'shut up's and 'mind your own damn business's. I'l have to apologize to her after I figure all this shit out, ugh. 

I took my key out to unlock the door. She's been locking it at exact curfew to make a point, well point not made. I turned the key in the bolt, but it wasn't locked, what? I took my key out and tried the doorknob, it wasn't locked either. I opened it up half expecting her to not be there, but surprisingly, I had four very unexpected visitors. I stopped at the door. 

"What"  
"Vriska!" Kanaya and I spoke at the same time, but before she could say anything else Jade decided to talk.

"What the hell, Vriska, tell your annoying friends to get out of here." 

Oh. Hell. No. 

"You," I crossed the room and stood two inches from her, face to face, "Shut your god damn mouth," I stuck my poked her chest with my pointer finger, "I have heard nothing but nagging from you all fucking week. I'm tired of your shit. Mind your own fucking business or I will end you." She took a step back, "You're the nosiest fucking roommate ever, you're not even supposed to be on this floor. The second floor is for scholarship students, and you don't fucking belong here." I had never made her feel welcome in my room, yes, my room. She looked close to tears, but stood strong trying to meet my gaze. I figured I got my point across, so I turned around to my visitors, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Listen I was pissed, but I didn't have any problem at the moment telling my friends off.

"Vriska, we're just worried," Kanaya was looking at me with questions written all over her face.

"Oh, you were worried, well I'm sooo sorry for making you worry," Sarcasm laced my words.

"W-we're all just worried a-about you, we're your f-friends," Tavros tried to stand up for Kanaya, very unsuccessfully. 

"Friends? You? Ha! Just because we've hung out twice doesn't make us friends," out of the corner of my eye I saw Gamzee stand up. "What? Are you going to stand up for your poor crippled friend? Why can't he fucking stand up for himself, oh wait, I forgot, he can't fucking stand-" I had so much anger boiling inside me right now, I didn't know who to take it out on, but Kanaya stopped it all with a quite amazing slap on my cheek. I stared at her in silence, watching her eyes start to well up with tears. All the anger that was boiling up inside me complete dissipated, I quickly regretted everything I just said.

"I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Vriska, why do you have to be so mean?" Kanaya's eyes were finally too full of tears and they started pouring out onto he cheeks. I looked over at Tavros, who was obviously quite upset by my words and just stared at his feet, then to Gamzee whose face showed too many emotions, anger, concern, frustration, and awe. 

"I-" I tried again, but nothing would come out. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. Kanaya and Gamzee moved toward me at the same time, both kneeling next to me. "I can't fucking do this anymore. Please help me." I tried so hard to stop myself from crying, but after everything that's happened, I was too weak to stop the tears. Kanaya pulled her sleeve over her palw and started to wipe the tears from my left eye.

"Help you what?" She tried her best to stop my tears, but they just kept coming, Gamzee sat next to me trying to figure out how to help. "Jade! Get me a cloth!" I hadn't realized she was still frozen in the spot I left her, but with Kanaya's orders she ran to the bathroom and came back with a dry wash cloth. Kanaya thanked her and put the cloth up to my eye, but it wasn't helping, I could see the water flooding into the electronics and the sparks were starting to streak across my vision. "Oh no, oh no, ohno ohnoohnoohnoohnonononononononono, Vriska, you need to stop crying. Pleas Vriska," She pleaded but there was nothing I could do, my whole body was numb and I could barely speak.

"Call.. Equius.." It was so hard to get my words out, but as soon as I did Gamzee grabbed my phone and dialed Equius, he put it on speaker phone and handed it to Kanaya.

"Vriska?" Equius answered after two rings.

"No, this is Kanaya, we need you to come over now!" 

"Shit." and the phone went dead. My head went limp and I could no longer hold it up anymore, I felt myself twitch a couple times, but I tried to stay conscious. 

I don't know how he did it, but he was in my dorm in only a few minutes. Gamzee moved out of his way and Equius joined me on the floor. 

"Hold her head up," He told Kanaya, and she did. Equius immediately started the process of taking out my eye, he'd done it so many times by now it was out in seconds. He set quite literally tossed my eye on the carpet and started drying the connection port and when he was satisfied he capped it. The numbness started to fade, but I still couldn't move. Kanaya was the only thing holding me up.

"We need to get her on the bed," Equius lifted my arm and let it drop back onto my lap, completely limp, "She needs to get her blood flowing better." Gamzee knelt next to Eguius and pulled me off of Kanaya, slipping his arm under my knee and the other supporting my back. Ugh not this again. I rolled my eyes (well eye), Gamzee noticed and smirked.

"She'll be fine," he laid me gently on the bed and Kanaya put some pillows under my feet. I felt a shit ton better. The feeling started to get the feeling back in my toes and fingers and felt it slowly work it way up my limbs.

"Well then, that happened?" Equius spoke to the awkward group in my room.

"I think you need to spill it first," Kanaya's tone was a little harsh, I guess she's a little jealous I went to Equius for help and not her. 

"I don't have the right to tell you," his forehead started to sweat.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Gamzee grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"It means I've sworn to not tell you guys anything, the only person who has any right to tell you can't speak right now because of a mild seizure."

"It's your fucking fault she had the seizure, fucker, so you tell us what's been going on or I'll make you," Gamzee's voice was low and full of menace, but beside a few more drops of sweat on Equius' forehead, he seemed unaffected.

"No, you guys are the one at fault, Vriska would have been fine until Monday if you guys would have just let it be."

Gamzee clenched and unclenched his fists.

"There's too much testosterone in here, I'm suffocating," I could now feel and move my whole body, I started to sit up, but the room spun and I quickly laid back down. Everyone just stared downa t me for a second, which I didn't like, and Kanaya was the first to make any motion. 

"Oh My Gosh, Vriska, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, this isn't the first time this has happened, and it definitely wasn't as bad as it could get."

"You have so much explaining to do, but I'm so glad your okay," She threw her torso on top of mine and gave me a hug. I could feel her tears on my shoulder. I sighed and patted her back.

"I know, I have nothing left but you guys." It pained me to say that, but it was true, there was nothing else I could do. Kanaya sat on the side of the bed near my waist, she held my hand and smiled at me through tears. I looked around the room, Tavros sat off to the side, there wasn't much he could do, but his support was there. "Tav, I'm sorry for what I said," He looked up at me, "I didn't mean it, I don't mind hanging out with you."

He smiled at me and I tried my best to smile back, "I know," his voice was low and he still seemed upset. He looked over at Gamzee, and I followed his line of sight. Gamzee stood behind Equius, his eyebrows knit together. He looked at Tavros and closed his eyes, when he opened them again a moment later he looked at me. His eyebrows softened and concern covered his face.

"Jesus, I'm fine, Kanaya, help me sit up," I lifted my arm and Kanaya pulled me up, I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on them for a minute waiting for the dizziness to go away. When I finally felt better I looked up and all eyes were on me. I had some explaining to do, and I wasn't going to get out of it. "Okay, so here's the deal........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Divergent/Homestuck/GamVris crossover, I think I'll make it the year between Four's initiation and Tris's, that way I don't have to include her in the story until I reread the whole thing again. I have a few good ideas for that and I think it'll be really cool. I'll get a Pilot chapter out soon.


	6. Planning Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is now relying on her friends to help her, but can they agree on a way out?

What a bunch of morons. I swear, I'm going to kill everyone of these motherfuckers after this is all through. I rubbed my temple and adjusted my aviators. It was almost 2 in the fucking morning and everyone was still trying to figure out a plan to get me off campus without getting caught. My head twitched slightly, I'm still having a few side effects. Gamzee, who had made himself comfortable on my bed and my lap, looked up at me for a split second before telling Tavros his plan was stupid. 

"All I'm saying is, if we can get a pass off campus, we can hide Vriska in a suitcase and just drive off, it's pretty simple," apparently he thought I would be willing to hide in a god damn suitcase willingly. Hell No.

"We can't get a group pass off campus unless there's a chaperon, and it has to be a club activity. Plus, there's no way Vriska's going to stow away in a suitcase, we'd have to drug her first," Kanaya knew me so well. 

"I could find some good painkillers," Gamzee mumbled, which definitely deserved me smacking the side of his head. 

"Fuck you." 

He gave me a wicked grin, "It'd be my pleasure."

"Are you two going to contribute, or should we leave you two alone," Kanaya glared at us, she was pretty pissed after I told her the truth, it was hard to stop her from going to the principal and giving him a piece of her mind. I loved that about her. 

"Maybe."  
"No no, i'm listening," Gamzee and I spoke at the same time, and another smack to the head wiped the smirk off his face, "Behave, or you're going to have to find someone else's lap for a pillow." He stuck his tongue out at me and pretended to pout.

Gamzee didn't seem to surprised with what his father put me through, it almost seemed like he knew from the beginning, but he had chewed his nails off almost to the point of bleeding, so I can imagine he was pretty pissed. I guess we both have pretty fucked up fathers. 

"Anyway, we need to figure this out now, Vriska needs to get off campus before school starts on Monday," Equius looked at his watch, "Preferably today, since I can only temporarily stop the side effects, the wires go all the way to the primary visual cortex," He pointed to the back of his head, "where there should be another chip, that still needs to be updated, which is why you're still still twitching." He looked over at me, and ironically, I had another twitch. Then came the puppy dog eyes of sympathy, for crying out loud, I'll kill them.

"Well, we've been at this for hours, you would think we could agree on a simple plan, but no." Kanaya sighed, "Why couldn't it be spring?"

I had worked through a pretty solid plan earlier, but no one liked the idea of me going into the woods alone. "What if I take someone with me?"

"Vriska," Kanaya glared at me, "There is no way you're going through the woods, with or without another person."

"Seriously though," I lifted Gamzee's head off my lap and slid off my bed, "Other than a slight twitch, I can still run and fight," I pulled out a box from under my bed and opened it, " not to mention, I have just about everything from switchblades to hunting knives." I smiled at my collection, each one sharp enough to shave my legs with.It was a beautiful collection, one that could rival Jade's gun collection she keeps bragging about, "And my lovely roomie has a something extra special that gets no use under her bed." 

All eyes turned to Jade, except Gamzee who was completely fascinated with one of my butterfly knives. 

"How do you know about that?" Jade glared at me.

"Because I paid the janitor three hundred bucks not to turn it into the office." I smirked, "So you owe me." Jade frowned at me, but turned to retrieve a beautiful jet black Browning Hi-Power Handgun with an inscription that said "my darling granddaughter" on the barrel.

"Vriska! You can't possibly be so insane to think any of this is a good idea!"

"She doesn't," Jade put her hand on Kanaya's shoulder, "She won't be able to shoot it with only one eye. That's why she needs someone to go with her." Kanaya looked up at her with disbelief. 

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to go with her?" Kanaya stood up and crossed her arms, "We need to think of another plan, I won't allow this."

"I'll go," Gamzee rolled off the bed and stood behind me wrapping his arms lazily around my shoulders. "I've got two working eyes."

"No, Hell no." Kanaya kept shaking her head, "I'm surrounded by lunatics."

"Kanaya, there's really no other way," I tried to slink out of Gamzee's hold, but he just held tighter and rested his chin on my head. "But I still need you to get a cab and wait for us by the road."

"What the hell am i supposed to tell the guard? I'm going shopping?" She threw her arms up and scoffed. 

"I could tell them you're escorting me to physical therapy," Tavros chimed in, smiling. "Since they never let Gamzee come with me, it would make it seem like we're drifting, a-and that would help Vriska's case since she was told to break up our broship." 

"That's the first good idea you've come up with, Tav," I winked at him, "So Kanaya, we have a pretty solid plan, it's all up to you."

Kanaya stared at each one of us in complete disbelief. "I can't believe this. Okay, fine, whatever, I'm not going to cry at your funeral though!"

"Yes you will."

\--------

-Kanaya-

They're all idiots, I can't believe THIS was the plan they came up with.

Reluctantly I wheeled Tavros up to the front desk. I really can't believe we're doing this. 

"I-I need a p-pass to go to physical therapy, and one f-for Kanaya, they told m-m-me to bring a buddy this time," Tavros is a terrible liar, but the woman behind the desk smiled sweetly.

"Where's Gamzee this time?" What a bitch.

"He-He, uh," he looked down, "We had a fight." 

"Oh, I see deary," her lip twitched, " Well, here you go." She handed me the passes and we turned to walk away. We barely made it a few steps when we heard her pick up the phone and start talking, "Yes, Mr. Makara, either someone's getting desperate, or your son is finally listening to you..." We kept going, not needing to hear the rest of the conversation. If we had any longer, we could have worked that angle. I sighed and shook my head. 

Outside the building we called for a cab, Tavros and I were going to have to waist an hour before we needed to meet up with Gamzee and Vriska. So we decided to get some food. Vriska gave us a few hundred dollars for the cab and food, but Tavros and i decided just to go to McDonalds. 

We sat and ate for a little bit and grabbed a couple sandwiches to go. We were both pretty nervous, since we couldn't check up on them. It was a five mile hike and the last mile gets pretty scary. It's mostly trees and hills and plenty of places for wolves to make a home. I'm definitely not religious, but I definitely sent a few prayers for a wolf free hike and Gamzee to have a good shot. 

Tavros tried his best to keep my mind off of Vriska, even my girlfriend, Rose, tried to help, she met up with us as we were leaving the McDonalds. She was on her way back from her brother's birthday dinner and her parents dropped her off. 

"It'll be ok," Rose held my hand while we waited at the check point. I gripped it back harder and stared into the woods. We sat there with the windows down hoping they'd come walking out completely unharmed any second. 

It felt like forever, just sitting there. The hour had gone by so slow, but when that hour hit, time sped up. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. And still nothing. Rose eventually had to take her hand back due to how hard I was gripping it. There were no sounds around us, and a horrible feeling started bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut for what felt like an eternity. Then there were two pops a short distance from where we were parked. No. Then three more. No No No. And then I heard Vriska's scream. The cab driver instantly got out of the car, pulling a shot gun out from under the passenger seat. He eyed up nervously for a second and then pointed his gun towards the woods. I wanted to get out and run into the woods, hoping I could help in any way possible, but Rose stopped me.

"Don't, Kanaya, you don't have anything to protect yourself." Rose looked at me with big eyes, she was almost as worried as I was. I looked over at Tavros and noticed his grip on the door. He wanted to help too. I slumped back into the seat and felt my eyes well up. All three of us stared into the woods, after so long we saw movement through the trees, the cab driver cocked his shotgun, and Gamzee, with Vriska cradled against his torso stumbled out into the clearing. 

"Oh no." I heard the shot gun fire and a wolf in half pounce fell limply to the ground. I threw open the cab door and ran to Gamzee, he had three claw marks across his face and one eye closed his hair was disheveled and the side of his shirt was ripped, but he looked far better than Vriska. I practically froze in disbelief. She was covered in blood all down the left side of her body he clothes were torn and she was sweating so much. Her breaths came heavy and unsteady and her face was contorted with pain. 

"We need to get to a hospital," Gamzee practically yelled at the cab driver between heavy breaths, "NOW!" We all ran to the cab, Gamzee in the front seat cradling Vriska in his arms, his jaw tense, and the rest of us in the back, The cab driver immediately hit the gas and took off down the rode, we were only a few miles from the nearest hospital, but we got there in only a few minutes. We all practically held our breaths the whole way, not asking any questions. When we go to the ER nurses ran to the car, Gamzee reluctantly let them put Vriska on a stretcher and rush her off, then he was pulled in a different direction by another nurse. Tavros followed Gamzee, and Rose and I went after Vriska. 

\--------

Two hours of sitting out side the surgery ward Gamzee and Tavros joined us. 

"Do you know anything?" He sat down next to me in scrubs too big for him and gauze covering the gashes across his face. 

"Her father arrived thirty minutes ago, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He just talked to a doctor for a few minutes and left. I asked a nurse and she said we can't see her until she's conscious, but by the sound of it, she'll live." I looked at him, tears welling up, "What happened?"

He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Wolves are nasty creatures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what happened in the woods! Look forward to it!


	7. Hospitals

-Vriska-

I guess being in a coma is like being under water. You know there are sounds around you, but you can't quite get a hold of them. Long story short... It fucking sucks. I lay here in a very uncomfortable hospital gown, with an itch on the tip of my nose, replaying every second of my venture through the woods.

-The Woods.. Gamzee-

If only my father wasn't a colossal jack ass. I pushed past another bush and held it back for Vriska to follow. She's too nervous, her eye darting back and forth from me to the area surrounding us. Silly Vriska, trying to look out for me even though I only came to look out for her. I guess we're both silly. I keep thinking about the few moments before we climbed the wall and started our journey into the woods. I wanted to reassure her, let her know I was going to protect her. I wanted to kiss her. But the moment went by too quick, and I couldn't have her distracted.

We walked for about twenty minutes, there wasn't a single rustle in the shrubs surrounding us. I tried to take that as a good sign, but the wind died down and there was too much silence. At some point, I don't remember where, I found Vriska's hand in mine. I supported her when she stumbled, but she was too proud to allow and more help. Pride is stupid. Pride in being a high blood, pride in working for what you want. It's messed up. That's why Tavros was the greatest friend I ever had. He understood what it was like to have everything and nothing. And he saw me as a person, not as the principals son. I was mad at Vriska for her words. She hit a low spot with everyone. I know she was tired, and stressed, but it was hard to make up for words said in anger. They're some of the truest, and that's why they hurt so much.

I snap brought me back to reality. Vriska froze in my hand, we were less than a mile from our pick up point and so close to saving everything. I could forgive everything if we could just get to our friends. Everything. But if something happens to Vriska, I don't think I could ever allow forgiveness. Forgiveness for the man who pushed her this far. Forgiveness for the man who taught her that her best wasn't good enough. But I could always forgive her. She'd made her way into my heart in the last week and a half. And her, I would always forgive.

I watched as she pulled a hunters knife out of her belt. It was quite the weapon, but it wont do much if there was a pack surrounding us. I felt the grip of Jade's gun and secured it in my hand. I have very little experience with guns, always preferred knives, but a knife wasn't going to protect us. A knife wasn't going to protect her. I slid her behind me, of course she resisted, but I was able to half shield her and we crept through the trees. I aimed the gun toward another snap and waited. Simultaneously, two wolves lunged out. I fired two shots, taking down one. Then three more shots, only skimming the wolf the first two and then the third straight through its skull.

I heard rustling behind me, but it was too late to do anything. I spun and watched as another wolf tackled Vriska to the ground. Her hunting knife piercing through its rib cage. She pushed it deeper as the wolf bit at her arm and his hind legs scratching at her legs. She let out a scream that pierced through the woods. The wolf colapsed and I pushed it off of her. There was so much blood. I scooped her up and took off running. I could her brush moving behind me. There was one more. I ran as fast as I could. We were going to make it, but I could feel the wolf on my heels. I grappled for the gun, trying to hold Vriska with one hand and aim with the other, but as soon as I turned I only saw the claw of the beast. I felt it teat at my face and down to my chest. It hurt like hell, but the Wolf tumbled when it fell. I pushed out into the clearing to be met by a man with a shotgun. I stopped in shock. He aimed and Fired.

The wolf lunging for me fell with a loud thud. I watched as Kanaya threw herself out of the car. she stumbled but ran toward us. She looked at my face in horror, but when she saw Vriska I knew we were in trouble.

"We need to get to the hospital." My voice was frantic as I yelled at the cab driver. He froze in shock. "NOW!" He finally moved.

I ran to the front seat and cradled Vriska in my arms, her breath was heavy and unsteady. She was covered in so much blood. I tried to wipe the sweat from her brow, but there was nothing I could do. I just looked straight ahead, waiting until the hospital came into view.

The nurses immediately took Vriska from me, I wanted to follow them. But I saw Kanaya and another girl run after her. I didn't take my eyes off of her until another nurse pulled me away. Tavros rolled behind us as the nurse led me to a room where they could clean me up and bandage the cuts. Two whole hours of cleaning, stitching and bandaging. I convinced them to lend me a pair of scrubs.

It took a while to find Kanaya, but she was guarding the door to the surgery center. I sat down next to her, loathing the questions to come. I decided to beat her to the punch.

"Do you know anything?" My voice didn't sound like my own. It was rough and low.

"Her father arrived thirty minutes ago, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He just talked to a doctor for a few minutes and left. I asked a nurse and she said we can't see her until she's conscious, but by the sound of it, she'll live." She looked at me tears in her eyes, "What happened?"

I couldn't look at her to I pinned my eyes to the ground. "Wolves are nasty creatures."

-Vriska-

I was able to make out the sound of my father. He was angry. Probably at me for pulling a stupid stunt. For being weak. For being a girl.

I heard Kanaya, begging to be let in. I wanted to shout out to her. To tell those morons that she was more family than the man who owned my last name. I wanted her to hold my hand and tell me it's okay. That I'll make it through this.

I remember two more surgeries. I felt nothing on the left side of my body for what felt like eternity. Then I felt the wires. More chips. I wanted to scream. Demand my own parts back. Demand for them to stop touching me. I didn't care if I could never see again, walk again. I just wanted to be me.

After what felt like an eternity, I was finally able to open my eyes. I moved my toes, slowly working my way up to my arms, then my fingers. Slowly I sat up. Refusing to open my eyes. I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes. I stared at my fingers bent them and watched the muscles move. I slowly turned my head to the left, lifting my hand into view. It was the same color as my right arm. I squeezed my hand shut and watched the mechanics work through my arm. It looked real, and it felt real, but I know it wasn't. I was a trophy daughter. Meant to look pretty until my father married me off to some man that would make my father wealthier than he already is.

I felt a tear well up in my right eye, I didn't care if the tears caused the electronics in my eye to fry, but no matter how much I cried, the tears never fell from the left side. That bastard. The tears only came harder after that, a nurse rushing in to comfort me. I yelled at her and told her only to come back if she had my friends. I cried, tearing out the IV in my arm. Seconds later I heard the nurse return to stick me again, I fought until they had to get three male nurses to hold me down and give me a sedative. And then I slept.

\--------

"Vriska." The water was back. I fought my way to the surface so I could hear my dearest friend.

"Vriska, please wake up."

I threw my eyes open, the hospital lights blinding me instantly. I blinked away the spots and brought my best friend into focus.

"Kanaya," my mind was spinning and all I could manage was her name. My eye teared up again and I didn't try to stop it, she gasped when she realized what was done and cried with me. The toxins in my blood cleared out as if I willed them too and I moved to sit up. I threw the covers off and hugged my best friend.

"Too tight," she gasped. I instantly let go, staring at my arm in horror. What has he done to me?

"I'm sorry Kanaya, I-" My sentence fell short and a familiar squeak came from the hall.

"I thought you would like to see them too," Kanaya touched my arm, but I barely felt it. "I can turn them away if you like."

I just stood there blankly, and watched Gamzee push Tavros through the door to my room. All four of us froze as we stared at each other. I felt like their faces should convey horror. For what I am, and what my father made me, but there was only happiness, and relief. I stood there barefoot, in a hospital gown, tears streaking down only one side of my face. i was probably a mess, but they didn't care. They just waited for me to dry my tears and compose myself.

"So, I'm pretty sure I don't count as human anymore." I shrugged and tried to give my best wicked smile.

Fortunately, Kanaya took over moving some chairs around and helping me back into the bed, I wraped the blanket around my legs, there was way too much skin. I calmed dow when my head stopped hurting, but I'm sure that was just the pain killers still filtering through my IV.

We sat in silence for a minute, I didn't know what to say. I felt like I should apologize for everything that happened, for the scars that crossed Gamzee's face. For the stress I'm sure I put them all through. I wanted out of the hospital, and I wanted to go home.

\--------

-Kanaya-

"She's getting out today right?" Tavros glided across the parking lot, there was a car arranged to pick us up from school to pick up Vriska from the hospital. I was so excited to bring Vriska back to her house, then to school. I haven't been to her house since last Summer. I'm not sure why she insisted Tavros and Gamzee come, but here they were. I was definitely surprised their passes cleared.

The whole car ride Gamzee and Tavros chatted about a new movie coming out, my phone buzzing with text messages from Vriska about how her father brought her some ridiculous getup and how much she couldn't wait to get back to school.

We pulled up and I finally saw why she was so angry, it was pink, and to top it all of the skirt had white lace attached to the bottom. She looked like a mom from the Nuclear family commercials, well minus the death stare and blue tips.

-Vriska-

Sending another text message, I watched as a black car rolled to a stop in front of where I was forced to sit in a wheelchair. The black tinted window rolled down and Kanaya stared in horror as she took in my outfit.

"If you laugh, I will strangle you." I glared at her and let her open the door for me. I quickly dove into the car before the nurse insisted i take the wheel chair with me. I heard snickering before I even registered who else was in the car.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" I grabbed Gamzee by the collar as if to make my point.

"You asked me to bring them, something about needing their help."

"I did not, aren't we just going back to the school?" I stared at them in silence as the car made its way onto the highway.

\--------

We pulled up to the house and my mood, that was already sour, completely plummeted. There were three more cars in the drive than I was hoping. Which also meant there were three cars in the drive. Throwing the front door open I try to make a beeline for the stairs that lead to my bedroom. Our house is large, but I had the liberty of getting the room closest to the front door.

But Of Course! I hear my name before I reach the first step.

"Vriska, could you join us in your father's office?" My step mother stood at the end of the hall, looking poised as ever, the perfect little barbie doll. "Bring your friends." The way she said friends made me cringe, it was like the word burned her tongue. I eyed my group of misfits, I really didn't want any of them involved in whatever this was.

"You can run if you want," I tried to smile, but it was probably the worst impression.

Kanaya walked over, putting her hand on my shoulder, and said, "We're here for you."

I glanced at Tavros and Gamzee, they both nodded, I guess we'll find out why they're here.

I tried to walk with purpose, but I guess I'm still not used to the new appendages because I felt pretty stiff.

My father's office was only for show, the bookcases lined with encyclopedias and first editions. The only thing that mattered to him was the laptop that lay closed in front of him. My father sat in his leather chair, my stepmother slightly behind him, standing like the mannequin she pretended to be. Off to the side of the giant desk was the doctor who made and inserted my eye, who I also assume was the creator of my new "upgrades". Finally, I could see the shoulder of a third man sitting across from my father in one of the high back leather chairs that decorated my father's office.

"Ah, my darling Vriska." My father smiled sweetly at me. That was the second sign that gave me a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Please, have a seat, I'm sure your friends don't mind standing, well two of them at least."

I may have growled, but I'm sure it wasn't intimidating in my frilly pink dress. "I'm sure they won't, considering they'll have a quicker escape." I stomped over to the other chair and plopped down as un ladylike as I could. My father's smile barely twitched, but I got a small satisfaction out of that. Only I could break his mask like that.

"I know you've been square acquainted with our guest, Principal Makara."

"Oh yes, Dr. Makara, it is quite a pleasure to see you again." I tried my best to keep my tone poite, but I couldn't help but put emphasis on 'pleasure'. I could feel the tension behind me thicken, and I really hoped they took my escape joke seriously.

Dr. Makara stood up and turned toward his son, I peeked around my chair to get a look at my friends. Kanaya left her face blank, taking in her surroundings, she glanced at me and her expression turned to worry.

"Hello son, I'm glad you could be here, this matter concerns you too. Though the rest of you aren't needed." With a pointed look to Tavros, who shrunk slightly in his chair, I decided to intervene.

"Well then, I guess that is my cue to ask Kanaya," I nodded in her direction, "to take Tavros to my room," extra emphasis on their names, because they HAVE names, "you know where the elevator is. Make yourselves comfortable until we can join you."

Kanaya locked onto my gaze, I tried to send her a reassuring look, but it didn't seem to help. Without another word, she opened the door and they left. I couldn't bear to look at Gamzee so I kept my eyes on the door and took a few deep breaths.

I can do this.


	9. And the cycle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep contemplating on whether I should warn you about a very mild sex scene at the end of this chapter.

 My father pulled me out of school for the next week, I was forced into physical therapy. My arm had a tick that caused me to punch about thigh level next to me. I hit Kanaya on accident while we were watching a movie. Three times actually.

"Ouch, Vriska. What was that for?" She rubbed her thigh.

"What?" I looked at her and my arm punched her two more times.

"That!" She slid over on the couch.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," I held my hand up in front of me, clenching and spreading my fingers out. My arm punched again, this time straight through the couch cushion, "Shit."

I stood up, gripping my hand against my chest.

"What's wrong?" Tavros spun his chair around, and Gamzee stood up next to me.

"Just a bug that needs to be worked out." I started to leave, "Watch the movie, I just have to make a quick call."

Kanaya relaxed into the chair and Tavros spun back around. Only Gamzee remained standing, watching me.

I stepped out of the tv room and pulled out my new phone, it was in my room because the school had rejected the package and it was sent here instead. I found out quickly the phone wouldn't register the fingers on my left hand, it was the technology of the future but a smart phone doesn't register it. Ridiculous.

I found the number I was looking for and pressed call.

"Engineering of the future, how can I help you?" A cheery woman said.

"I need to talk to Dr. Allan."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Vriska."

"Last name?"

"He'll know who it is." I hated giving my last name. My father was the biggest contributor to their faculty, and I didn't need her getting all weird.

"Ah, Vriska, I was hoping to hear from you soon." Dr. Allan answered.

"Well this isn't a courtesy call. If that's what you were hoping for."

I could hear his smirk on his voice, "I never expect that from you, How are your new limbs? My best work yet."

"I'm sure, except my phone doesn't register the fingers and it keeps punching things."

"The fingers are an easy fix, New pads will fix that right up. The ticks, are a different story, I'll need you in my facilities for the next week while we figure out what's going on."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic, See you tomorrow morning." The call ended.

"Great." I said again.

"What's great?" I jumped when Gamzee spoke. I hadn't realized he had followed me out.

"Fuck, man. You scared me." I slapped his arm.

"I noticed," He smirked.

"Looks like I'm not going back to the dorms for another week or so." I sighed, my already average grades were going to plummet.

"If it's any consolation, you've been exempt from detention."

"Pft," I laughed and Gamzee smiled.

"I'm sure you'll miss it."

"There's only a couple things I'll miss about it," I moved closer, wrapping my arms around Gamzee waist.

"Really?" He smiled down at me, his hair curling around his face

"Mhmm, but I'm sure I'll survive."

"You've survived worse," He said lowering his head

"Sure have," I pushed up onto the balls of my feet to press my lips against his. They were sweet from the skittles Kanaya found.

He reluctantly pulled away, "Lets not make a habit of it though."

The scratches across his face had healed, the scars faded nicely, but could still be seen raised slightly across his face. I brushed my finger across the top of his eyebrow, the hair wasn't going to grow back. I traced the scar down next to his eye, he could have lost his eye if it was half an inch to the left.

"Have I thanked you?"

"I don't want to be thanked."

"Why not? I you weren't there with me, I'd probably be dead by now."

"It was all because of me that this happened in the first place."

"No," I stepped back, "It's not, that's on me, and a little on your father."

"Same thing."

"Wrong again." I shook my head. " I landed my ass in detention, I told your father off, I waisted a week trying to solve my own problems instead of relying on my friends for support. This is on me. Plus, Kanaya's an optimist, so she would say there's always something good, even when everything sucks." I smiled. "My good in all of this is you guys."

I dated him to contradict me, I knew I was right, and he knew it too.

"So let's finish the movie, I can hear that popcorn calling my name." I started for the door, but Gamzee took my hand in his turning me around and he kissed me. I could still taste the skittle, but there was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was hungry, and left me weak at the knees, well, one knee.

He pulled away, too soon, "Popcorn sounds great right now." He smirked at me.

"Shut up."

\--------

I've been going to Dr. Allan's for two days now. He's figured out what's causing the ticks, but not how to stop it. The first day, I completely blacked out when they tried to deactivate everything but my arm. I had come around after I fell, a numbing feeling in my neck.

The second day was better, they were able to install new pads on my fingers , so my phone worked and they uploaded a new software that made my eye look exactly like the other. I wouldn't have to wear sun glasses anymore.

"Check it out, Kanaya," She had skyped me after school. I pushed my eye up to the camera on my computer, "Looks good right?"

"Seriously cool," she agreed.

"Plus they installed those pads in my fingers, you know, the one that my phone can read."

"I'm glad everything is going well. Did they figure out how to fix the punching?"

"They found what is causing it, but they sent the issue down to the software techs and they'll hopefully have something by tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm actually looking forward to going back to school." I smiled, "Maybe I can come back before this weekend."

"Hopefully, then you'll be able to go to the fall dance."

"Oh right, that." I hated the seasonal dances. Mostly because I hated dresses, but also because no one ever asked me. Kanaya says I'm just intimidating. Right.

"Come in Vriska, I know deep down you want to go." She smiled, "Maybe Gamzee will ask you?"

The normal high school conversation was very weird to me after everything that has happened.

"Has Rose asked you?"

"No."

"Then ask her."

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed, "Do you think she's gonna say no?"

"Well, no, but she asked me to the last dance."

"Then it's your turn."

"I don't know if I can, it's so embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes, "If you ask her, I'll go."

"And if I don't?"

"I won't go, duh."

"Geeze, fine, I'll ask her."

"Good, but I don't have anything to wear."

"You will," she winked at me, "We're going shopping this weekend."

"Glad you asked, I would love to go," I rolled my eyes, Kanaya had a habit of telling and not asking.

"Good, so get yourself fixed. I have plans for us."

"Because it's that easy."

"Whatever, just get back here."

"I will," my phone buzzed, "Hey, I'll talk to you later, I've got a phone call "

"Alright, see ya!"

"Bye," I closed my laptop and answered my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vriska." Tavros said.

"Hey Tavros, what's up?"

"We were just wondering how you were doing."

"We?"

"Uhh, yea, Gamzee and I, both, uhh, were w-wondering, how you were."

"I'm okay, just want to get back to school. It's boring here."

"That's true, everyone's talking about the, uhh, the dance."

"Yea, Kanaya just talked me into going," I paused, "Are you guys going?"

"We've never been to one."

"Really? Well you're not missing out." I heard a mumble in the background.

"Gamzee told me to ask you if you're wearing a dress."

"Ugh, yes, Kanaya wants to go shopping this weekend." More mumbling.

"I guess we're going."

"What?" I was suddenly feeling very optimistic about the dance.

I heard ruffled noises on the other side of the phone, "I want to see you in a dress you picked out." Gamzee's voice took over the phone.

"Is that seriously why you're going?"

He paused, "Yes?"

"Gods," I sighed.

"I also want you to go with me."

"Like, as your date?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be your date, Fiance."

I heard him chuckle, he probably had his signature smirk, "Good, I'll see you soon. Tav says bye."

"Okay, bye."

My heart was pounding in my chest. Out of everything that was going on, I found something to be happy about. Kanaya may be onto something. There might actually be a good ending to this shit storm.

I texted her the update, she replied with a ton of smiley faces. I had a pretty good reason to go back to school, and he was turning me into giddy high school girl.

\--------

I sat in the waiting room for Dr. Allan's office, my right leg bouncing. He was taking forever with my results from the earlier scan. I checked my phone, the screen said it was noon and I've been waiting in this stupid room for three hours.

"Dr. Allan will see you now." The receptionist finally announced.

I shot out of my chair and practically threw the door open.

"Am I good?" I asked impatiently.

"Everything checks out fine," He paused, "But if anything irregular happens, you have my number."

"Sweet, I'm out of here!"

Dr. Allan shook his head, I'd been rushing him for the last two days. It's now Thursday and if I left now, I could make it to school before classes let out.

I jogged out of the office, yesterday I had to do a physical assessment, so I had running, jogging, and jumping down, I just had to avoid completely immersing myself in water for a while. They informed me showers were fine as long as I didn't exceed an hour, and I had to use warm water. No pools, no baths, no problems.

The drive to the school seemed to take forever. I had resisted the urge to text Kanaya and tell her I was set to come back. I wanted to surprise her.

She had stuck to our agreement, and asked Rose to be her date to the dance. Of course Rose said yes, I didn't quite understand why she was so worked up about it in the first place.

We pulled into the parking lot and I jumped out before the car was parked. Checking my phone, I had about ten minutes before the bells would ring and class let out.

They checked me in at the front desk and I waited impatiently for clearance.

"Oh, Vriska, you're back earlier than expected." The lady at the front desk stated.

"Yep, Just couldn't wait to get back," she was surprised by the sincerity in my voice and I just smiled at her.

"Well we're glad to see you well. You're clear."

"Sweet, thanks." I took off, four more minutes until the bell. I raced through the hallways, finding Kanaya's classroom would be quick because it was on the first floor, in the same building as the office.

The bell rang just as I got to her door and I calmed my breath while I waited for her to come out.

"Hey, you." I said as soon as I saw her, she jumped slightly.

"Vriska!" She shouted, turning a few heads our way as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Why didn't you text me? Gosh, you surprised me."

"That was the point." I smiled, this was a great idea, too bad I didn't know which class Gamzee had last, or I would probably be there next.

"Let me text Gamzee and Tavros, they're going to be so excited."

"You have their numbers?" I didn't remember them exchanging when I was around.

"Yeah, when you went MIA with Equius, we exchanged them trying to figure you guys out."

"Oh, right," she tapped away on her phone and I tried to take a peek, but she hit send.

"So let's go get some snacks, I told them to wait for us outside the cafe."

"I could eat." Actually I could eat a horse right about now, Dr. Allan explained with how much energy the system takes up, I probably need to eat five to six times a day. Full meals, he gave me a doctor's note for the cafe workers to get it all worked out.

"Good, because we have a lot to talk about."

"Ugh, just get me food first!"

\--------

My stomach growled when we were in sight of the cafe, I had never eaten as much in my entire life than I did this past week. Luckily, sleep more burned less than my body did and I didn't wake up starving.

Kanaya walked to my right, probably still scared of the ticks that were now clear of my system, but she didn't seem to want to take the chance. She was smiling and Rose waved to us from the sidewalk.

"Hey Rose," Kanaya greeted.

"Hey," She said back and turned her gaze to me, "Nice to see you back."

"Right? Can you believe I'm glad to be back?"

"Not really," but we shared a genuine smile.

She held Kanaya's hand as we walked the rest of the way to the cafe. I spotted Tavros and Gamzee near the entrance, Gamzee leaned up against the wall, arms crossed and head down talking to Tavros, his hair covering half is face, but I could see his smirk as Tavros wheeled back and forth talking. My heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly forgot how to speak.

Gamzee lifted his head, meeting my stare, and smiled. Tavros followed his gaze and waved. I waved back, waiting for my voice to come back as we approached them.

"Hi guys," I said, thankful my voice sounded normal, while my heart beat thundered in my chest. I swear everyone could hear it. "I'm starving, let's eat."

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I turned abruptly and walked through the doors. Fuck. 'I'm starving, let's eat', I could choke myself with my own arm right now. That was so lame. I scolded myself, why was I acting so weird?

"Hey, Vriska," John made his way into my line of sight and I saw Dave close behind. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, John," I tried to brush past them, I wasn't going to let that ass Dave see me at my lamest.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're okay," John said.

I turned to him, "Does the whole school know?"

"No, but there are rumors," John pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Great, thanks, John," I smiled, "And, sorry."

I didn't wait for a reply, stepping into a short line, I heard Tavros' chair squeak behind me, I turned around, "I'm going to get you some WD-40 for that wheel."

He smiled up at me, "I like it when it squeaks."

"Plus, you can always find him," Gamzee added. I looked up at him, wondering how I was so attracted to him, lanky build, unruly hair, sharp features. I felt the heat rise to my face when he smirked.

"Next!" I heard the cashier say. I turned around, scanning my card. "Oh, Vriska, it says here you need two thousand calories," my face flushed, "I'll get you a couple protein bars and an apple, but I'll have something bigger set aside for dinner."

I didn't realize my lunch card would tell them how many calories I needed. She handed me the bars and I picked out an apple from the basket next to the register.

"Two thousand calories?" Kanaya asked from behind Gamzee.

I rambled out all my dietary needs and why I needed to eat so much throughout the day, skimming over the technical stuff. Gamzee and Tavros ordered, and I paused my rambling when Kanaya was up.

"Wow, Vriska," Tavros started, but I glared at him. He stopped whatever he was going to say and I heard Gamzee chuckle.

"Shut up."

Rose finished her order, "Want to sit outside?" She asked skimming the crowd in the cafe.

"That would be nice," Kanaya offered, "It's not too cold out."

"I only feel half cold, so let me know when I need a jacket," I told Kanaya, another test at Dr. Allan's facility informed me that I would definitely need to keep check on the temperature, my new appendages caused my body to feel only a slight chill, even below freezing.

"There seems to be a lot of factors you have to look out for," Rose said, "Maybe you should give us a list and we'll watch out for you."

I sighed, I didn't like the idea of relying so much on other people, but you get into the habit quick under extreme circumstances.

"Okay, I have a packet that Dr. Allan is sending me. It's pretty much a user manual." I laughed, "But I'm only twenty-five percent metal, so some of it doesn't apply to me. I made him send it so I could have Equius look it over and find anything I should be worried about."

"Why him?" Gamzee asked, the corner of his lip was turned down.

"The manual is five hundred pages, did you want to look through it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That long?" Tavros gasped.

"Yes, sounds like oodles of fun, right?" I laughed.

We found an empty table outside, Tavros accessible, and I started on my protein bars, they tasted like sand covered in chocolate and I scrunched my nose.

"I think that's the most calories I've seen you eat," Kanaya said as I finished my apple.

"Just wait until dinner, I have to eat twice as many," I rolled my eyes, I had the beginning of the week to get used to my expanded meal plan. I also had to quit smoking, which wasn't too hard because I was in a coma for two weeks. I definitely still craved it, but the side effects were disastrous.

Dr. Allan simplified it by saying it could shut down my system and I would be more susceptible to heart failure. So I took up gum instead.

"How's your stomach dealing with that?" Kanaya asked, she forced me to eat a burger once, and held my hair back as it came back out.

"I'm almost always hungry now," I popped a piece of gum in my mouth, "The cook at my house was ecstatic with my new diet plan. She was sad to see me go."

"Does it really burn that many calories?" Tavros asked.

"It's insane, right?" I answered "I have to eat like a body builder."

"You still look like you're looking weight, though," Gamzee, who was sitting next to me, tugged at the belt loop of my jeans. I used to have to do a few strange maneuvers to pull my jeans on, but now they just slid on, with extra space.

"Yea, my clothes just slide right off," I blushed instantly at what I just said.

"That's convenient," he joked.

"Gross," Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Oh don't be a prude." I told her.

She just shook her hand, Kanaya told me she was Asexual, I didn't understand it, I respected her for it, but sometimes things just slip out of my mouth.

"Vriska, don't be mean," Kanaya scolded.

"What? I wasn't trying to," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"By the way," Kanaya said, changing the subject, "I heard Jade was moved out of your room."

"What? Why?" She may be a pain, but she kinda grew on me.

"I don't know, but I heard another scholarship student let her grades drop and had to transfer out." She shrugged, "I guess there was an opening."

"Oh," It was all I could think of to say. After everything, I was a little sad to see her go.

"I'm sure she'll be a lot more comfortable without your mood swings." Kanaya giggled.

"I don't have mood swings."

"Yes, you do," Rose agreed.

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes, "Hang on. I have a phone call."

I looked at the number, it wasn't programmed into my phone, I contemplated letting it ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Vriska," Dr. Makara replied, "I got your number from your father, I figured it would be less embarrassing to call you to my office like this instead over the speakers."

I tensed, and my friends noticed, Kanaya gave me a pointed look and I glanced toward Gamzee. He frowned, realizing who was on the other line.

"I appreciate the gesture," I said, sarcastically.

"I'll see you soon then," and he hung up.

"Shit." I said to my phone.

"What does he want?" Gamzee's face was grim, and his voice low.

"He wants me to come to his office."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gamzee stood up when I did.

"If you want to," I looked away, he didn't say to come alone.

"Tav, I'll see you later," He said, and I smiled toward Kanaya, she looked worried.

"I'll call you," I told her, then Gamzee and I walked away.

\--------

In less than a day I was in my second waiting room. Except this time I wasn't hoping for good news, I was contemplating how much trouble I'd get into if I just ran. Probably too much, I thought to myself. Wasn't worth it.

I sat next to Gamzee, my arms over my chest, and my right leg over my left knee. Gamzee was the epitome of calm, no bouncing knees, no glancing at the wall clock, no sweaty palms. I was quite jealous.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, after some contemplation.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're just sitting there, no fidgeting or anything?"

"I'm not calm," He pushed his hair back, I just noticed he was back to wearing the face paint, his quirks were becoming normal to me.

"Oh, one of those," He raised an eyebrow at me, "You know, people who are super quiet before they explode."

Before he could answer, Dr. Makara opened the door to his office, he glanced at the two of us and shook his head.

"I assumed you would come alone," He said to me.

"You didn't specify, so," I stood up and shrugged, letting the sentence drop.

"Well, I would like you to come in, alone this time." He cleared his throat, "Gamzee, I'm sure you have something better to do."

"No."

"Suit yourself," He said and ushered me into his office.

I glanced back at Gamzee before the door closed, he had a dark look in his eyes. All worry for him dropped when Dr. Makara pulled the manual out of his desk drawer, my manual.

"I assume you know what this is," He said tapping the cover.

"Yes."

"And I assume you've read it," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I skimmed it."

"Moving on," He motioned for me to sit as he leaned against the front of his desk. "I'm not happy with our new arrangement, I would assume you're not ecstatic about it either."

"You assume too much, what arrangement would you be talking about?" I didn't sit, I was sitting way too much today.

"The engagement," he clarified.

"Oh, that, I assumed you were the ecstatic one." I put extra emphasis on assumed.

"Your father has me in a tight spot, and I was forced to agree to his terms, or lose my position."

I laughed, "The bastard cornered you, didn't he?"

"Watch your language, young lady." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes, your father is a crafty man. I respect him for that, but I had someone else picked out for my son. I would like you to cancel this ridiculous arrangement with my son, you'll be eighteen soon."

"No."

"What?" He stood up straight, and I took a step back.

"What could you possibly hold over me?" I crossed my arms. "I won't do anything you ask of me."

"I don't hold anything over you, per say, but I do hold the education of your friends in my hand. You can't tell me your father cares about their well being. And you have a scholarship student or two in your little group."

"You wouldn't dare," I growled.

"I can, and I will. You break this," he paused, "fling, you have with my son off, and your friends can continue their education, and I'll even throw in a couple scholarships for after graduation."

"You can't be serious, those are people's lives you're throwing around."

"I am serious, and you will comply."

We stared each other down. My mind was a complete mess, Rose and Jade were scholarship students. I couldn't put their education at a risk for my own selfish desires. Dr. Makara could see the defeat in my eyes.

"I'm glad to see you coming around." He smirked. "We're finished here."

I turned around, I was furious, and Gamzee was waiting outside for me. What was I going to say? How could I possibly face him? I turned the doorknob and pushed.

Gamzee stood as soon as the door opened. I couldn't look at his face. The door closed behind me, and Gamzee took a step forward.

"Vriska?" His tone was soft.

"I-" I tried to say something, anything, but nothing came, so I ran.

"Vriska, wait!" He called after me, but I kept running, he was catching up, "Vriska!" He called again, catching my wrist. I had made it halfway to the female dorms.

"Vriska," he gasped in between breaths, "What is it?"

I started at my feet, "I want you to leave me alone."

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you, I don't want to go to the dance with you anymore." I looked up at him, my face was stone. "Stay away from me."

He stared at my face, still gripping my wrist. He studied my face, I could see the confusion clear as day, but I kept my face hard. It was breaking my heart, but he would move on. Eventually he gave up, not finding anything.

"Fine." He turned and walked away. I watched him for a second, my mask falling from my face. He didn't look back and I ran the rest of the way to my dorm room and slammed the door behind me.

\--------

I cried for hours that night, ignoring Kanaya's calls, eventually she gave up. There was no way I could tell her she was the reason my heart was broken. She wouldn't understand. No one could possibly understand. This was different than before, this wasn't just my life on the line. I couldn't rely on them.

The next day, Kanaya pulled me aside at breakfast.

"What could you possibly be thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I had all morning to build up my mask. I wasn't letting anyone through.

"Tavros told me everything. Gamzee's devastated, what happened in Principal Makara's office that made you do that?"

"Nothing. I didn't want to be engaged to someone I didn't have feelings for. And I'll be eighteen soon, I was going to break off the engagement as soon as possible. There's no reason to play house."

She sighed, "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth."

"Whatever, Vriska." She walked away.

I ate an extra big breakfast, after missing dinner I almost passed out in the line. I found an empty table in the back of the cafe. Not looking up from my food, not looking around for faces I recognized. At one point, I thought I heard the squeak of Tavros's chair, but it didn't come my way.

The rest of the day was almost a blur, I felt eyes on me constantly. Little bits of gossip, but nothing too bad, until science class.

"Seriously?" Someone asked, a group of girls sat at a table within ear shot.

Someone else hushed her, "I'm serious, my friend saw it, she called him a freak and told him to leave her alone."

"But she's right, he's totally a freak," someone else added, "He always wears that makeup."

"I know right, it's so creepy, I can see why she rejected him."

"What would make him think she was into him, in the first place?"

"Maybe he thinks he can get girls because he's the principal's son, or because he has money."

"That must be it, he is a purple blood."

"But she's a blue blood, she already has a lot of money."

"Not as much as a purple blood. Blue bloods gain a lot of control in the government when they move up to purple, their family moves up too."

"I could never date him. Even if he's a purple blood."

The microscope I was looking through cracked, my left hand crushing it completely. I couldn't believe the kind of things people come up with. They didn't see what a great guy Gamzee was, they would be lucky to be with him. Hell, I was lucky. I glared at the girls, and they looked back, very confused. They would never understand, but I couldn't stand up for Gamzee. I had to stand my ground.

"Vriska?" John asked from the table next to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry those girls are so annoying."

"Annoying is one way to put it."

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk."

"Thanks." My mask was air tight. I wasn't talking to anyone.

The day ended with minimal damage. I couldn't help but listen in on everyone's version of the story. Rumors get so mixed up with every person's interpretation. It was exhausting to avoid my friends, listen to gossip and not break everything my left hand touched. And I was starving.

I walked, alone, to the cafe for my two thousand calorie snack. I stopped when I heard a familiar squeaking noise, accompanied by laughter. I looked up and saw Tavros, he was being pushed by a familiar jock, while his friends laughed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I glanced around, but Gamzee was nowhere to be seen.

"We're taking our new friend for a spin." One of them smiled.

"Do you wanna come along, Vriska?" Another asked.

"Yeah, we could have some fun, like old times."

"Why don't you go find something else to do?" I glared at them.

"Oh, come on, Vriska."

"I said, Go find something else to do." I switched from a suggestion to a demand.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" The one holding Tavros's chair asked.

"Remember, we have unfinished business," another added.

"You're right, but he," I gestured to Tavros, "has nothing to do with this."

"Aww, you guys ain't pals anymore?"

"Just go away, stupid mother fuckers." Gamzee walked up, glaring at the jocks.

"Hey, cripple, your bodyguards back."

"Gods you guys are annoying," I sighed.

"Hey, aren't you guys broken up?" They laughed.

"Couldn't decide who got the cripple in the divorce?" Before they could laugh again, I punched one in the face, I heard a crack under my hand, and he fell. Next to me, the other one fell, I glanced toward Gamzee who was cracking his knuckles.

"Shit," the third said, taking off. Gamzee stayed put, but I ran after him. He wasn't fast with all that muscle on him, and I tackled him to the ground, straddling him and gave him two punches to the face. I stood up, brushing off my hands. Luckily there was no audience. Just a few jocks who will never admit to being beat up by a freak and a girl. I brushed myself off, not looking in Gamzee's direction, and walked away.

\--------

With a full stomach, I finished my homework. There was no way Up was doing anything this weekend, especially homework.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I shouted. I turned Jade's half of the room back into a lounge area. Which I currently sat in.

"Hey," Kanaya closed the door behind her and walked over to me.

"What's up?"

She sat down on the couch, and brushed her hair back. "Tavros told me what happened."

"So?"

"He also said you just walked away. Ignored them completely."

"They're not my friends. I took care of a nuisance, I didn't do it for him."

"Whatever, Vriska, that's not why I'm here."

"This isn't just a friendly visit?" I smiled, but the emotion wasn't behind it.

"No, I'm going shopping tomorrow, are you coming."

"I told you I would go, if you asked Rose. And you did." I started the obvious. Gamzee wasn't I included in the bargain, I would still go, but without a date.

"They're still going."

"So? They have nothing to do with me anymore."

She sighed, "I just didn't want you to be surprised," She stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I stood up and walked her to the door. "Good night."

I closed the door behind her and locked it. My mask fell away and I stared blankly at the glasses on my nightstand, I didn't need to wear them anymore, my eye looked normal. Everything looked normal. But in the inside, it was all different, just like my mask.

I sat up. There was something I was forgetting, something important. I raced over to my phone, grabbing my manual off the desk. I dialed Equius.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Good, you're awake. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need the recorded video and audio of the last seventy two hours from my eye."

"It's capable of that?"

"I'm looking at it right here in the manual." I heard papers rustling in the background.

"You're right. What do you need it for?"

"It's just something important, I need it."

"How soon can you get here?"

"Give me thirty minutes."

I hung up, feeling the best I have since I walked into that fucking office.

\--------

I woke up the next morning to banging on my door.

"Fuck, I'm coming." I yelled at the door.

"Hurry!" Kanaya yelled from the other side.

I rolled out of bed, and unlocked the door.

She stood there with her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you forgot about shopping?"

"I didn't, I just had a late night." I glanced at the thumb drive sitting on my nightstand.

"You seem to be in a better mood." I didn't realize I was smiling until she pointed it out.

"I am."

"Well get ready," she said sitting down on my bed, "What's this?" She held up the USB.

"Blackmail." I watched her eyebrows knit together. I laughed at her reaction and walked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, we sat in front of my computer, she studied the video, completely pissed.

"Are you kidding me?" She pushed back from the desk, her hands shaking.

"Nope, I guess he thought I wasn't smart enough to figure it out."

"Are you going to tell Gamzee?"

"Not yet, I want our principal to think it's too late."

"You're so vindictive," She smiled, "But he should know, he keeps asking me about you."

"Then tell him yourself. But I can't be seen near him." I was positive Dr. Makara was monitoring Gamzee's cell phone, but he didn't say anything about Kanaya being around him. "But tell him in person."

"Okay, I'll tell him as soon as I see him. But we have to go shopping. I need a dress."

"Me too."

\--------

Kanaya and I found the perfect dresses, hers was light green, sweetheart neckline and floor length, with a rose on the skirt. It suited her thin frame very well. I was glad we didn't have to wear our class colors, because I picked out a stunning black and red dress. It had black lace covering my neck and arms down to my mid thigh in the front and floor length in the back, with a red slip underneath. With a great pair of black wedges, my outfit was complete.

The week flew by, Kanaya told Gamzee everything the first chance she got. We avoided each other still, but I didn't feel alone anymore. A note here and there kept my heart alive.

It was the morning before the dance, and I read each note once more. The first one was an apology, for his father, and for thinking the worst possible scenario. That I really didn't want to see him anymore. The second was about how thankful he was when I had protected Tavros. The third was about how much he missed having me around, Tavros did too, but he missed me more. I laughed at his ridiculous handwriting.

The fourth I got today, Kanaya brought as soon as she woke up, since Gamzee gave it to her just before curfew. I didn't read it yet, but it wasn't going anywhere. I set it on my desk. There was some unfinished business I needed to attend to.

I dialed the principal's office. The receptionist answered. "Dr. Makara's office."

"Hi. This is Vriska Serket, I was hoping I could get an appointment with Dr. Makara before the dance today."

"Ah, yes. He has an opening in an hour."

"That's perfect."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

"Thank you." I hung up, letting out a deep breath. I was going to finish this, there were two things I had in common with my father, we were crafty and we knew how to get exactly what we wanted.

I threw on a sweatshirt and jeans. My pants were fitting better and I was glad for it. My dress required curves, and I was going to look stunning.

Dr. Makara greeted me as soon as I walked into the waiting room.

"Ah, Vriska, I was surprised to see your name on my book today."

"I was surprised I didn't have to track you down." I smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Lets start with my manual, you said you read it, correct?"

He nodded.

"So you must think I'm stupid."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "None of my students are stupid, Vriska. Some just don't apply themselves to the work."

"Well, I bet you didn't think I caught it in time," I said tapping my temple.

"I was hoping that was true." I pulled the thumb drive out of my pocket, and set it in front of him.

"Watch it, I'm not bluffing. And I have copies." I glared at him, "If you dare to mess with my friends futures, I will send this video to anyone and everyone. I will take you down myself."

"I believe you," he said turning the drive over in his hand. "Fine, do what you want. But my son will grow bored with you."

"Just like he'll grow bored of Tavros?" I watched his face drop. I had him, and he was going to have to deal with me for quite a while.

"Have fun at the dance, Vriska."

"I will." I smirked and walked out. My shoulder felt so light, maybe I should go into law. I may despise my father, but I had a knack for backing people into a corner.

\--------

Kanaya came over three hours before the dance. She curled my hair and pinned it up. I checked it out in the mirror.

"Wow! You should be a cosmologists!"

"I'm glad you like it," She smiled. "With the lace, you needed your hair up, plus, mine is so short, I can't do much with it."

I looked at my hair again, it was loosely braided to the sides, with curls dangling from a bun in the back of my head. It was simple, and not too busy.

I pushed my bangs back in a clip and started on my makeup. Using mostly black and grey, I went for the smoky eye look, but my lips I did bright red to match the slip under my dress. Kanaya left hers simple, accentuating her big eyes and full lips with a light pink. The black mascara on her eyelashes made her eyes even bigger, and I couldn't help but be jealous.

"Oh shush, Vriska," she said when I told her my thoughts, "What I wouldn't do for hips like yours."

"Sure you can have my hips, after tonight, I'm rocking this dress."

"You sure are," we laughed.

Kanaya headed out to meet Rose, she was weird about being late. I had no problems with that, especially when I had the fourth note from Gamzee to read.

Vriska,   
I'm looking forward to the dance tomorrow. I can't wait to see you in the hot ass dress you picked out. Kanaya described it to me, and I know you'll look great on it. I bet you're going to be late, so meet me out front once the crowd clears. I want to walk in with you.  
:o)

I smiled at the note. Kanaya told him I still wanted to be his date, well, it was true. With a few last minute touches, and a check on the time. I was officially ten minutes late.

I took my time walking to the event hall. There were a few stragglers, but the crowd had definitely cleared. I spotted Gamzee as soon as the building came into sight. He stood out like a sore thumb. Black dress pants, black long sleeve dress shirt, black vest and a red tie. His hair was in its usual curly mess, covering his forehead and framing his face. His face was bare of the usual paint, and he looked extremely handsome.

I stepped up to him and smiled at his reaction. He stared at me, stunned, before the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Wow," he said.

"I put a lot of work into this for just a 'wow'."

He smiled, showing his pointed canines, "You look absolutely stunning. The only other place that dress would look better, is on the floor."

"Oh shut up," I smacked his arm, but still smiled at his remark.

"Can I kiss you, or will that ruin your makeup?"

"This lipstick could survive a nuclear apocalypse," I answered.

He bent down, not as much because of my wedges, and kissed me. My pulse went crazy, and my knee went weak. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a quick squeeze before pulling away. I stared at his lips, not a drop of lipstick.

"Told you," I said.

He smirked, "Would it be a waste if I took you to bed, instead of going inside?"

"Yes," I felt my cheeks warm. "Plus, I have a point to make."

He sighed, "Alright, but you're not sleeping tonight."

\--------

"Vriska! You look amazing!" Jade hugged me and stepped back, she was wearing a black galaxy dress that had a slit running up and exposed her leg when she walked, she has see hair pulled to the side, covering her shoulder, and her typical glasses.

"So do you, how are you getting along with your new roommate?" This was the first time I saw her since I came back, she's in honor classes.

"We have a ton of the same classes, so we already knew each other, so it's going well," she smiled showing the gap between her teeth. She glanced at Gamzee, who resumed his position next to me, hand on my waist. "I'm glad to see you guys back together."

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, there were some minor complications," he smiled back, "but everything's good now."

"Well, I'm gonna get back to Karkat, see you later." She waved and disappeared into the dance floor.

Gamzee pulled me toward the tables, even with my heals he was still taller than me, and spotted Kanaya, Rose, and Tavros before me.

They were sitting at a table, laughing, they looked like such a happy group and I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't figured out how to fix everything. Would we still be so happy? No, definitely not.

"Hey, Tav," I poked his shoulder, and he smiled up at me.

"Hi, Vriska! You look great," he looked at Gamzee, and blushed.

"You too," I replied, he had on a grey suit, white button up shirt and a tan tie, it suited him, simple but still handsome.

"Did you find each other okay?" Kanaya asked.

"Of course, the crowd was gone when I got here, and he's not hard to find." I motioned toward Gamzee.

"He definitely stands out," Rose agreed.

"Thanks," Gamzee smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment, fuckers."

"That's all it was," I laughed.

Rose stood up, "Want to dance?" She asked Kanaya, Rose was wearing a pant suit, straight leg and cute 80's shoes, her undershirt matched the green on Kanaya's dress and a light pink rose pinned to her pocket. It looked great on her, and she looked amazing with Kanaya.

They walked holding hands into the dance floor, and I took Kanaya's seat at the table.

"You're not going to dance?" Tavros asked.

"Maybe later, I'm more of a show up and look good kind of girl," I winked at him and he blushed again.

"Good, because I don't know how to dance," Gamzee said, he picked up Rose's untouched drink and sniffed, "Gross."

"Want me to spike it?" I lifted the hem of my dress revealing a flask strapped to my leg with a black lace garter. I watched his eyes skim my bare thigh, he smiled.

"Of course," He answered, I never came to a dance without my flask, it made it more bearable. He lowered the cup below the table and I poured a shot of vodka in the punch.

"Hey, Tav, Want some in yours?" I wiggled the flask under the table.

"N-no thank you, I, uhh, can't handle liquor."

"No prob," I slipped Kanaya's cup under the table and poured some in the glass, and set it back in place.

"You're not going to drink it?" Gamzee asked.

"I will, after I get some in Kanaya," I smirked at him, "It's a lot more fun that way."

I secured the flask back under my dress and the song ended. Kanaya and Rose rejoined us at the table giggling.

"Vriska, you have to dance with us," I watched her pick up the cup and take a big gulp. She almost spit it back in the cup, "Vriska!" She hissed.

"What?" I batted my eyelashes at her, feigning innocence.

"Again?"

"I'll stop doing it, when you stop falling for it." I smiled and rested my head in my palm.

She sighed, "We've been doing this since freshman year, will it ever stop?"

"No way," I laughed, Rose took Kanaya's cup, finishing it off, "Nice."

"I'll go get us more punch," She said bumping her hip against Kanaya's.

"Why didn't you tell me she was so much fun?" The last dance Rose hated me so when Kanaya fell for my trick, Rose wasn't around.

"Dammit, Vriska," Kanaya giggled, "You just have a way with people, I guess. She pulled a chair from the table next to us and sat in between Me and Tavros.

Rose returned juggling four cups, and I filled each respectively. So far this was the best dance I've been to yet. After I finished my drink, I turned to Kanaya.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I want to dance," She replied, smiling.

I laughed and grabbed Gamzee's hand, which had found its way to my knee. "Come on," I pulled him out of his chair and toward the dance floor. Kanaya and Rose followed, I stopped at the edge of the floor and returned back to the table.

"You're not getting out of this, wheels," I told Tavros and pushed his chair toward the crowd of dancers.

"But, I-I'll just get in the way," he stammered.

"Shut up, I'm not leaving you by yourself, plus, you can do that spinning thing that makes me dizzy," I rolled him up th my friends and automatically everyone made space, "See? Plenty of room."

He smiled up at me, "Thanks."

"No problem, Tav."

We danced for three songs. I have to admit, Gamzee was right, he didn't know how to dance. Half the time I was doubled over laughing as he and Tavros attempted to do the cha-cha slide.

I was getting tired as a slow song started, "I have to sit down."

"One more," Gamzee said pulling my close and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could do one more," I smiled up at him, and he gave me a quick kiss.

My right foot hurt from the heals, but luckily we just stood there, stepping back and forth, and swaying to the tune.

"You really can't dance," I told him. He only smirked in reply. He pulled my hand from his shoulder and spun me around in a quick circle, I would have fallen on my ass if he wasn't right there to catch me. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"This is nice," I whispered, the song was ending soon, and I was only half grateful.

"Mhmm," he replied into my hair. Kanaya was a genius, it was still very well intact.

When the song ended, we found our way back to Tavros and our table.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Definitely, I never thought it would be this fun."

"It usually isn't." I shrugged. I sat down in the chair and Gamzee pulled his closer, resting his arm on the back of my chair. Kanaya and Rose joined us soon after.

"This is crazy, Vriska," Kanaya laughed, "You haven't started a fight all night."

"Do I usually?"

"Yes, by now you usually have someone crying and someone else with a black eye." She laughed.

"I could," I started, scanning the dance floor for potential victims.

"Don't you dare!" She moved to block my line of sight, her arms spread to protect the crowd behind her.

Gamzee laughed beside me, "If you get in trouble, I won't be able to see you tonight."

"Maybe that's the plan," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fucker," He rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys need a room?" Rose asked.

"Later," We said in unison.

"You guys are such a great match," Kanaya winked at me.

\--------

I don't know how he did it, but Gamzee a way into my room. The first time he was gentle, taking his time with my clothes, and finding all my sweet spots. The second and third times were a lot more fun.

This was very different than my first, he was a senior and I was a sophomore. I knew I was nothing special to him, and eventually he got tired of my attitude, everything he thought as feisty in the beginning, was annoying and he broke up with me before he graduated. Since then, I'd have flings here and there, under a mutual understanding that there was nothing more to it than sex. That's also how I got to know Ben, the security guard at the boys dorm, I bought things for his son that he couldn't afford and he let me come and go as I pleased.

Another difference was being in my room, I didn't allow it, this was my space, and no one was allowed to take me in it. No one until now, of course. Gamzee invaded my space, the couch, my bed, the floor at one point, and now my shower.

I was pinned, back against the wall, with my legs wrapped around his waist. We were soaked with water, and slippery with soap. Each thrust stung the fresh scratches on my back, but that only added to my pleasure.

He kissed my neck, pulling out to finish, breathing heavily.

"Now I have to start over," I said, my breath matched his, grabbing the loofah from where I dropped it and reapplying soap. He only chuckled in response pulling another pin out of my hair.

"She really loaded you up with these," he stated holding the pin up.

"Well my hair looked great," I said, "until we made it to the bed, at least."

I stepped under the stream of water and let the soap wash off me. I felt Gamzee's eyes on me, and stepped out of the shower. He followed after washing, turning off the shower.

I handed him a towel and let my eyes wonder across his body. He had scratches and crescent shaped marks almost everywhere, and I'm sure I matched him. He wrapped the towel around his hips and let the water drop from his hair.

I squirted leave in conditioner in my hair and brushed out the tangles. I was completely exhausted. Instead of attempting to dry my hair, I braided it to the side.

"Wow," I said looking at the time, "It's three, no wonder I'm so tired."

"I could give you a few more reasons than that," Gamzee smirked, walking out of the bathroom. He pulled his boxers back on and hung the towel on the bathroom door. I watched more water drip down his back, and frowned.

"You're not getting into my bed with soaking wet hair," I told him, but he only grunted in reply. I followed after him, grabbing a sweatshirt and underwear from my closet. I pulled them on and grabbed the towel from my door. "I'm serious, Gamzee."

He sat on the side of my bed, daring me to do something about it. I only sighed and crawled behind him, drying his hair with the towel. It started to fro out and I ran for the leave in conditioner. After a few spritz his hair had calmed, it was still damp, but it wasn't dripping anymore.

"There," I said throwing the towel toward the bathroom.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"About my pillow? Yes," I wrapped my arms around him, his back facing me. "About everything? Definitely."

"I usually like to be the big spoon." He laughed.

"I figured," I let go and he laid down on my bed, stretching his legs out.

He looked as tired as I was and I laid down next to him pulling the covers up with me. My head rested on his arm and he curled his body around me. A full size bed didn't accommodate two people, especially with his height, but we made it work. I fell asleep quickly, listening to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
